


Little Kitten Paws

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 16 Weeks, A night without the kid, Akaashi is a big brother to Kenma, Announcements, Antsy Kuroo, Bickering Iwaoi, Bonding Time, Bored already, Boy or Girl?, Bros having a moment, Calming voice, Cat Puns, Cat approved, Cats, Cats being cats, Cats out of the bag, Child giggle, Child!Semi, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Closer and closer, Confused Eita, Confused cats, Confused pets, Congratulations, Cousins meeting, Determined, Doctor Daichi, Dog - Freeform, Doubt Date, Due date inside, ER waiting room, Eita is confused again, Eita's at a sleepover with his best friend :D, Emergency - Freeform, Emergency room, Entertainment has arrived, Excited Bokuto, Excited parents, Excitement, Fast Pace, Father like son, Fatherhood, Find out in the chapter, Find out in the chapter!, Find out whose eye's Taiga has, First Time, First doctor appointment, First night feeding, First night home, Freak out, Future Napping Buddies, Getting Ready, Going Home, Grumpy sleepy Kuroo, Happy Akaashi, Hospital, Iwaizumi's slap, Kiddo's name inside!, Knocked some sense in, Last group to tell!, Lev will give Yaku all the snuggles he needs, Life Father like son, Light Smut, Little Fighter, Long Hair, Long day, Look inside to see who finds out, M/M, Mpreg, Nekoma, Nekomata gets it!, Nervous, Nervous Kenma, Nervous Kuroo, Nervous Parents, Nicknames, No one messes with Yaku, Nursery, Nurses running, Panic Kuroo, Panic nurses, Parent Tips, Place your bets now!, Precious moment, Promise, Quiet Moment, Realization, Recovery, Relaxing, Running laps, Rushing out of the ER, Safety first, Shocking News, Sick Character, Silence, Sixty-one days, Sleepy Kenma, Smiley child, Sneaky Kuroo, Surprise! - Freeform, Team Reunion, Telling the Grandparents, That being Eita, The surprise, They're still training, Thinking, Trying, Trying to calm down, Uncle Ushi to the rescue, Uncles, Waiting, Wanting a Family, Watch out Yahaba, What happens next!, Yahaba knows someone better, Yaku is done and ready to drink, anxious, calm, christmas day, concerned, confused child, excited Kuroo, exciting news, future oneshot, happiness, more cuddles, precious moments, reassuring, scared, shocked team, snuggles, surprise at the end, who is it?, worried husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: After seeing how happy Akaashi and Bokuto are, after finally having been able to adopt Eita, he’s been thinking. Thinking if he wants a family with Kuroo. He decides to consult Akaashi about this one evening when they are out for dinner.Disclaimer: This takes place a year after ‘A Place Called Home’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place Called Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668637) by [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp). 



> What better way to start the New Year with a new fanfic! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone ♡(｡- ω -) ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to start the New Year with a new fanfic!
> 
> Enjoy everyone ♡(｡- ω -) ノ

_September_

“Oh, look at this picture Nao-san just sent to me, Kotarou.” Akaashi turned his phone toward his husband, who was just in the middle of bringing up a piece of sushi to his mouth, but stopped and grinned.

“Ah, they look like they’re having a lot of fun!”

“Oi, show us! I want to see how cute my nephew is!” Kuroo demanded as the phone was turned toward him and Kenma. The image showed Eita and his best friend in a fort made out of blankets and watching a movie. The two boys lay on their stomachs and hands on their cheeks. Sparky was also in the picture on his back and looking right at the camera.

“Looks like Sparky is having more fun than the boys.” The middle blocker chuckled as Akaash drew the phone back to him. “I still don’t see why you two didn’t bring him! You know he always has a blast with us! Especially Kitten and I.”

“Yeah, well, Eita’s been asking if his friend could stay the night for a while now and we decided to try and see how he does away from us for at least one night. Besides, he has Sparky and Nao-san knows what to do if he has an attack.” Bokuto explained. “Besides, one night won’t kill us without having him.”

“You’re missing him aren’t you?”

“So much!”

“I do admit, I do miss him too. But he’ll be fine, we trust them.” Akaashi commented as he put his phone down and continued to eat.

“Ah, I can’t believe it’s already been a year since you two brought him home! Man how time flies by.” Kuroo brought up as the couple across from him smiled. Just a few days ago, Bokuto and Akaashi hit the one year mark since they had brought Eita home.

“We can’t believe it either. It has been one wild ride, but it’s been a fun one. Looking forward to more in the future with the sports!” The wing spiker smiled.

“It’s hard to believe you two have been parents for a whole year.” Kenma smiled as they nodded.

“Everyday I wake up and wonder if this is a dream. Did we really experience that? We actually have a son?” The former setter smiled softly.

“Agreed!” Bokuto smiled.

* * *

 At one point during the meal, Bokuto and Kuroo got up to head to the bathroom. That left Kenma and Akaashi to have a small, but peaceful chat since they knew their husbands oh too well. They’d be in the middle of an argument about something ridiculous and interrupt their chat. Oh well. There’s not much they could do. They were ‘ _bros for life_ ’ as they always said.

“So Keiji, I’ve been doing some thinking lately.” Kenma brought up the moment their husbands were out of site. Looking away from his phone as he responded to a text message from Nao-san, Akaashi shifted his attention to the former Setter of Nekoma.

“What is it, Kenma?”

“...I want to have a baby.” Kenma replied. The former setter of Fukurodani blinked in confusion, but soon his eyes widened. Though...why did Kenma bring it up to him? “But I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? About what? I mean, yes a child is a big change and a huge responsibility, but I know you two would be able to handle a child. I mean, you two do so well with Eita.”

“I know, but raising a child isn’t what I’m nervous about. I’m…,” Kenma sighed as he looked away from Akaashi and at the spot, where Kuroo was sitting. “I’m nervous...about having a miscarriage.”

It all made sense now. It’s been just over five years since Akaashi’s first miscarriage and it was still fresh in Kenma’s mind. Going through a miscarriage wasn’t something Akaashi would want to go through a third time, having gone through it twice. It was especially hard because him and Bokuto lived in Kyoto at that time. So Akaashi understood why Kenma would be nervous to go through with this whole thing. He smiled softly at his friend and took his hands into his, squeezing them gently.

“I know, but listen. It’ll be okay. I know you’re scared, I was scared going into this whole thing too after the first time. And yes I was devastated and my heart was broken, because I was certain I would have our child. But you shouldn’t worry about what I went through and think you will go through it too. Our bodies work differently, mine just wasn’t strong enough and you could be strong enough. Don’t let something that happened to me prevent you from wanting a family with Tetsurou. I know you two will be great parents, I can see it when you two watch Eita.” Akaashi responded. “And if it does happen, I will be by your side to support you in any way I can.”

Kenma looked at Akaashi and smiled shyly. He was scared, scared of the pain. Scared of losing a child, getting so far and everything being destroyed in a snap. But...not everyone went through a miscarriage, right? He remembered listening to Kuroo talking on the phone with Bokuto after the first incident, they were up talking all night. No one knew this, but Kenma watched Kuroo cry as he talked to the wing spiker. That was their future niece or nephew and...they were gone just like that. Kenma didn’t want to see Kuroo go through that.

But him and Kuroo both wanted a family. They’ve talked about it for years and when Eita came into their lives, watching him grow made them want a child even more. Kenma looked back up at Akaashi and smiled. They heard their husbands coming back, arguing about something, about something, that they couldn’t even pick up on. “Thank you Keiji. I’ll talk to Tetsu about it tonight.”

“Of course.”

“Whoa there! Are we switching partners for the date?” Kuroo smirked when they noticed, that their husbands were holding hands. The two blinked and looked down before letting go of the other’s hands, while their husbands sat back down.

“I wouldn’t hear the end of it, if I did.” Akaashi chuckled as he leaned against Bokuto.

* * *

 “Ah, the food was great!” Kuroo flopped into their bed after a quick shower. Kenma was already in bed, playing on his tablet and being some sort of human heaters to his and Kuroo’s cats, Mikan and Minto, who were both asleep.

“The food was good. I enjoyed it.” Kenma agreed.

“Yeah, too bad kiddo wasn’t there. Oh well, we’ll have to kidnap him sometime during the next days and take him to get his favorite.” The middle blocker chuckled as he put his hands behind his head with a smirk.

“You know Kotarou would murder you.”

“He loves me too much to do that. Plus we’re the go-to babysitters.”

“Don’t drag me into this.”

“Of course not.” Kuroo chuckled as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and pulling him close. Noticing the game he was playing, Cupcake Crush. “What’s on your mind? You only play Cupcake Crush when you want to talk about something.”

“...let me finish this level first.”

“Of course. I always do. What level are you at?”

“148, I just passed you up too.”

“Damn it!” Kuroo pouted as he watched Kenma reach level 149. “Well that’s what I get for marrying a gamer. So...what’s on your mind?”

Kenma put his tablet down and watched as Mikan stretched as far as he could now that the tablet was out of the way. Meowing in satisfaction, while Minto stayed where he was, Kuroo petted the black cat’s head, receiving a purr as a response. The middle blocker looked up at his husband, petting Mikan. “Everything alright?

“Yeah, I’ve just had a lot of my mind lately.”

“Like what?”

“...” Kenma turned toward Kuroo and leaned his forehead against the other’s. “I want to have a baby with you, but I’m scared.”

“Scared? Kenma, why?” Kuroo asked as he sat up and took Kenma’s hands into his, gently squeezing them. “Why?”

“It’s just the whole thing with Keiji having gone through two miscarriages and I don’t want that to happen to me. I mean...I know not everyone goes through one, but the thought still scared me.” The former setter admitted as he looked down. Kuroo looked at his husband and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. 

“Hey, I know how you feel. I’m scared too, I really don’t want to put you through that. But at the same time, I want a family. I mean we could adopt like Kotarou and Keiji, they’re so happy with Eita.” Kuroo admitted. He was terrified about experiencing a miscarriage like Bokuto and Akaashi did. The heartbreak, the tears, the questions they were left with. He didn’t want that. “If you don’t want to go through that, we can ask them what-”

“I want to at least try!” Kenma exclaimed, Mikan and Minto looked up when one of the humans shouted. “If my body is strong enough, I want to try.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma, seeing a mixture of determination and fear in his eyes. Letting him go, the middle blocker cupped Kenma’s cheeks and leaned his forehead against the shorter one’s. “If you really want to go through with this, I’ll be one hundred percent there for you, to support you, to do everything in my power to make you happy. I’ll only do this if you want to go through with it.”

Kenma put his hands over Kuroo’s while he nodded. “Yes. I’m scared but knowing you’re with me makes me feel less anxious.”

“I’m just making sure. I don’t want to put you in a situation where you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know...I just want to give it a shot. And if it doesn’t work in the end, we could adopt like Keiji and Kotarou did. I mean...they did it and they’re happy.”

“Yeah, I like that. How about in a few days we try, this weekend? Does that sound good?” The middle blocker asked as Kenma nodded, looking up at him with a tiny smile forming on his face.

“Yeah...that sounds good.” Kuroo smiled and kissed his beloved...until they were interrupted by cats meowing at them. The two husbands looked down and saw their current babies demanding attention.

“Alright, alright! Come here.” Kuroo scooped both cats into his arms and snuggled them close. “Ow! Minto!”

* * *

The weekend arrived and the week ended on a good note! Kuroo finished training on a high note and won the game against Thailand on Thursday! Kenma managed to meet his deadline for new character designs for an upcoming new console game and managed to get the last bit of his part done for a new mobile game. On top of that, one of his games was nominated for an award for best narrative.

So overall, they’ve had a pretty good week.

On Thursday, after Kuroo’s game, they decided Saturday would be a good day to start trying. How did their Saturday go? Pretty normal actually; they both slept in, had lunch, Kenma played games, while Kuroo watched him. Mikan was on top of Kuroo, while Minto lay in Kenma’s lap, while he played. A very typical Saturday for them, they didn’t plan to do anything until that night. But even then, they didn’t bother to leave the house. They ordered takeout when it was time for dinner and the cats were fed as dinner arrived for the humans.

After dinner was when things changed. Kenma cleaned up, while Kuroo headed upstairs drawing a bath for his husband. It was a simple bath, something to help the former setter relax, before they had sex. When the bath was ready, Kuroo headed downstairs to get Kenma, who asked if he would care to join him. At first, Kuroo didn’t want to join, since it was mainly to help Kenma relax. But the moment the kitten eyes were used, Kuroo was in the tub as well. They didn’t do anything other than relax, letting the warmth of the water calm down their bodies, relaxing Kenma’s tense muscles.

When they felt relaxed enough, Kenma knew he was ready. He also had to wake up Kuroo, who was just about to fall asleep in the tub. That would be a first. They dried each other off and didn’t even bother to put on any clothes, why put them on when they were going to take them off again anway?

Mikan and Minto just happened to decide that downstairs would be their choice of slumber for the evening, so the husbands didn’t have to worry about the cats getting in the way. How awkward that would be.

Kuroo lifted up Kenma bridal style and placed him down on the bed, before crawling on top of him. A smirk on his face, while a nervous smile on was Kenma’s.

“Alright...you really sure you want to do this?” Kuroo asked just one more time to make sure. Kenma nodded.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Alright then.” The middle blocker whispered, before he leaned in and captured Kenma’s lips in a slow, endearing kiss.

The former setter could feel the nervous feeling rising up from the pit of his stomach, when his husband’s hands brushed along his side. But despite him usually being quite shy at first, even though they had been together and also married for quite some years now, Kenma wanted to show Kuroo, that he really was sure to go through with this.

So he slid his hands up Kuroo’s chest, further over his throat to finally tangle his fingers in the black mess, that was the middle blocker’s hair. Tilting his head sideways, Kenma gasped when he felt sneaky digits brushing over his nipple, still quite sensitive from the bath.

Kuroo seemed to take this little, pleasured noise from his husband as an invitation and let his tongue swipe against Kenma’s bottom lip, who couldn’t suppress the tiny blush spreading on his cheeks, but nonetheless granted Kuroo access and soon found his tongue being caught up in a lustful dance.

Kenma didn’t know how his husband did it, but ever since they were teenagers the middle blocker always managed to rile him up by simply kissing. Kuroo had been his only relationship his whole life, but even the Kenma could tell, that the middle blocker was a great kisser and knew what to do to make his significant other want more.

This was also the case with Kenma, because as Kuroo drew back from the kiss, to give both of them some room to breathe, the former setter let out a tiny mewl, while his body already felt like it was on fire, where his husband had been touching him.

Kuroo smirked down at the blond as he let his fingers dance over the smaller one’s chest, further and further down, intense gaze watching Kenma with so much love and affection, that Kenma himself started to squirm a little bit under all the attention.

“D-Don’t stare, Tetsu.” He mumbled in a hushed voice.

“Sorry, Kitten.” Kuroo whispered as he leaned closer again, so close that their lips were brushing against each other, when he continued to talk. “Just thinking about, how much I love you. And how much I want this too.”

Kenma’s heart leaped up in his chest at those words, which must have shown in his eyes, because Kuroo smiled down at him lovingly, before a smile overtook  the blond’s features as well as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“I love you too.” He whispered it in a gentle voice, before he leaned up and sealed their lips in a searing kiss once again, the promise and hope for a future as a family levitating heavily between them.

Both of them hoped, as they lost themselves in each other, that their wish would be granted soon.

* * *

_October_

For the past few weeks, Kenma had suffered through some sort of illness. Or what him and Kuroo thought was a bug, he had just caught recently. It randomly came up one day while the game designer was working. He was in the middle of working on the storyboard one afternoon, when he suddenly felt very nauseous. He darted out of his office, almost knocking over a coworker, when he rushed toward the bathroom. Lovely, lunch had reappeared, but it didn’t look tasty this time. Worried about the health of one of his best designers, Kenma was sent home for the rest of the day.

When did Kuroo find out? Well he didn’t find out until he got home and found Kenma napping on the couch. It wasn’t unusual for Kenma to be home before Kuroo. The designer was always home by three thirty and was usually doing more work by the time Kuroo arrived home at four. Something was off by how Kenma was laying on the couch; first, he still had his work badge on. Second, he was laying on his side and had a small trashcan by his side. Also, Mikan and Minto weren’t laying on top of him, instead they were elsewhere. They only time they stayed away from the designer was, when he was sick.

When the designer woke up, Kuroo had a bowl of broth and water waiting for him, asking if he was feeling any better. Kenma did feel better, but it was strange how he suddenly felt sick just out of the blue. They both agreed it was probably something he had for lunch. So for the next day, Kenma just ate some broth for lunch.

But it happened again and at the same time. This kept happening for the next few days to where Kenma just stayed home. Kuroo also stayed home, he was too worried about Kenma and didn’t want anything to happen, while they were separated. But as the days went on, Kuroo returned to training at Kenma’s request. He had a big game coming up and couldn’t miss it, he already missed the last game because of him. As much as the middle blocker didn’t want to leave his husband, he made Kenma promise to call if he started to feel any worse.

Kenma promised and to make Kuroo feel better, he also texted him every few hours to let him know how he was feeling. Usually during his lunch break.

But one day, just after throwing up again, Kenma was tired of being sick. And why did he always have to get sick at one fifteen in the afternoon?! This frustrated him so much, he was too busy to get sick and had deadlines to meet. And they were coming up _very_ soon!

So finally, Kenma had enough and decided to look up his symptoms. His main one was the throwing up, but he’s also been very tired. That was a new one that had come up just a few days ago, even after a full eight hours of sleep, he felt exhausted. Even Kuroo noticed, asking if he had gotten up during the night or was tossing and turning. Kenma didn’t remember, but knew he could possibly sleep until noon. Or later.

During his research, he didn’t really find anything and if it was too absurd or scared the living hell out of him. A lot of the results he found, were also very unlikely to be true. But something was definitely off with him. Something was different. Something...inside of him.

The next thing he knew, Kenma was out the door and headed to the nearby convenience store. He had an idea, maybe he knew what was wrong. But he had to make sure he was right. He was quick, going up and down the aisle. He found the test and quickly grabbed a bottle of water. This time, he took his time walking home; drinking the water so by the time he arrived he would be ready to take the test.

Arriving home, he greeted Mikan and Minto, who were very confused why their human had suddenly left! And without saying goodbye to them, how rude! Kenma rushed upstairs and entered the master bedroom and then the bathroom. Five minutes. That was the waiting period the box instructed. So what did Kenma do?

Set a timer on his phone and play Cupcake Crush. What else would a gamer do while he waited? Just as he was about to beat his highest score, the timer went off. Kenma jumped up and looked toward the test.

This was it.

He set his phone down and picked up the test. This was going to determine if him and Kuroo would have their life changed forever or not. He took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

Starring up at him was a pink plus sign.

“...Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at popular demand, KuroKen get their own spinoff! Thank you everyone for your input, and patience, I am happy to announce that this fanfic is a GO!
> 
> A BIG thank you to Lina (Sound_Of_Inspiration) for helping me with the smut part! THANK YOU LINA (*´▽`*)♡
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! REALLY makes my day! Thank you for reading and I will see you very soon with the next chapter! 
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is TokiKurp!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma stared down at the positive test in his hand for what seemed like hours. He stared down in disbelief. Was this true? Was this real? Was this going to happen? His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he slowly put a hand up to his mouth. 

‘ _ It’s real. _ ’ He thought as he felt something wet hit his hand. The blond looked up into the mirror and saw, that he was crying. Overjoyed, scared or both emotions, he didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment. Overjoyed, because him and Kuroo were going to have a family of their own. Or scared, because he feared that he could suffer a miscarriage just like Akaashi did. He couldn’t tell as he tightened his grip on the test in his palms.

Kuroo. The blond then realized he had to tell him the good news! Oh, how overjoyed the middle blocker would be, once Kenma would tell him the news! Something they both had wanted for a very long time and it was going to happen. He smiled at just picturing how his husband would react, he probably wouldn’t say anything at first as he would try to process everything. Then probably gasp in delight and hug Kenma, saying how excited he was going to be and tell him how much he loved him. And of course Mikan and Minto would demand for attention because they weren’t getting it. 

Kuroo was at practice and lately he had had quite a few bad practice days, because the world championship was coming up. Their coach pushed the team harder than usual, because of how many games they had lost. Because of that, they all got called out for small things and were punished with random penalties for no reason. Kuroo had been receiving a lot of penalties lately and being called out for some of the dumbest things. Because of this, he had been returning home in a bad mood for the past few days.

Kenma grew worried, what if he came home in a bad mood again and would snap at him. That he’d grow angry, because it’d be very obvious Kuroo wasn’t in the mood and didn’t care about whatever Kenma had to tell him. That he just wanted to be left alone and not be bothered with anything. The former setter feared that possible situation, his husband not being excited and refusing to acknowledge him. He wouldn’t know how to handle that. 

The blond looked at the time on his phone. Just a little after two-thirty. Kuroo would be home soon. He had a few hours to collect his thoughts and think of a few possible ways how to tell the middle blocker. He exited the bathroom, Mikan and Minto waiting at the door for him. The two cats meowed, greeting their human as they headed down the stairs. He sat down in the living room after wrapping the test in a paper towel. The cats jumped onto the coffee table and sniffed the test, looking at Kenma curiously, who didn’t notice. 

He stayed like that for the next few hours, not noticing when the cats jumped next to him. There were so many different ways how to tell Kuroo the news if he was in a bad mood. Maybe he should call someone first, maybe Akaashi? He could probably ask how to tell Kuroo the news if he wasn’t feeling good. But...he wanted to wait telling anyone, other than Kuroo, the exciting news. He sighed, this wasn’t easy. He’d probably have to wait a few days to tell Kuroo the news, if he wouldn't be in a good mood.

He hoped Kuroo would be having a good day.

“Kitten, I’m home!” Kuroo called out around four-thirty that afternoon. Man was he in a good mood! The best yet since their coach had intensified their training just over two weeks ago. He didn’t get called out or had any penalties held against him thanks to the coach not being there. Instead, Ushijima Takashi had been in charge of their training today and it had been more relaxed compared to the current training. He saw that his fellow teammates were getting frustrated with all the callouts and penalties, that he decided to go easy on them. So they did their usual routine and he even bought them lunch to hopefully make their day a little better.

Kuroo’s whole day was made! Calling their captain a true blessing to this world.

While he was removing his shoes, Kenma came up after hearing Kuroo’s announcement of him coming home. “Welcome home, how was your day?” ‘ _ Please say it was good. Please say it was good. _ ’

“Ah it was GREAT!”

‘ _ Oh thank god. _ ’ Kenma thought as he felt all the pressure vanish when his husband smirked up at him.

“Ushijima-san was leading training today, since coach was out for a meeting, so it was a lot less stressful. Oh, and he bought us lunch!” Kuroo stood up and kissed the blond, before leaning his forehead against the game designer's forehead. “And how was your day? How have you been feeling?”

“I’m glad to hear you had a good day.” Kenma smiled. “It was quiet for most of the day, but um...can I talk to you on the couch?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kuroo agreed. The husbands sat on the couch, Minto jumping into the middle blocker’s lap and snuggling against him. Mikan sat on top of the test as if he was hiding or protecting it. 

“So, what’s up?”

“Well um...how can I put this?” Kenma wondered as he tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I...I found something out today and I was really hoping you would be in a good mood and I’m happy you are. I...ugh I can’t find the words to say it!”

Kenma sighed in frustration and leaned forward. This was a lot harder than he expected it to be. Why was it so difficult to say just a few words? He felt Kuroo placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently. “Take your time, okay? We’ve got all day for you to tell me what you want to say. But first of all, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s just...I don’t know how to explain it.” The designer looked up to see Mikan sitting on top of the test. Maybe showing him would be better? “Mikan, come here.”

The cat, who had been asleep just a moment ago, looked at the human, before getting up and stretching. Did the cat listen? Eh, sort of, kind of! Mikan got off the test and moved just an inch to the side. Kenma didn’t mind, just as long as the cat was off the test.

“I think you should look at this instead, since I can’t find the right words how to tell you.” Kenma said as he handed Kuroo the wrapped up test. The middle blocker looked at the paper towel and blinked at it.

“What is it?”

“Unwrap it and you’ll see.” Kuroo shrugged and began to unwrap it. A white and pink stick appeared from underneath the paper towel. “What in the world-....Kenma?”

“Yes?”

“Is this what I think it is?”

“...Maybe?”

“It has a plus sign.”

“Yes.”

“That means positive. right?”

“That’s what a plus sign usually means, right?”

“And if I put two and two together...this is a positive pregnancy test?” Kuroo asked as he looked at Kenma, who didn’t say a word for a few minutes. Until he smiled and nodded.

“Yes, that’s a positive test.”

It was silent for a few minutes, before a HUGE smile crossed the middle blocker’s face. “Really?!”

“Really.” The designer answered, as Kuroo’s mouth hung open, and leaned over to embrace his husband closely. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” The middle blocker whispered as he felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “We’re going to be parents...We’re going to be parents!”

“Yes, yes we are.” The former setter smiled as he was kissed, Kuroo’s hands moving up to Kenma’s cheeks. They parted just moments later and Kenma was embraced by his husband once more.

“I love you so much, Kenma. I’m so,  _ so _ thrilled, that it’s finally happening.” Kuroo whispered as he sniffed, wiping his eyes. Kenma couldn’t help, but smile wider as he listened to the other.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

* * *

Just a few days later, after a lot of staying up and researching on Kuroo’s part, they were at the doctor’s for the first time. There was probably not much they would find out during the first appointment, probably just a discussion on the future and how their habits, especially Kenma’s, would need to change because of the baby.

Even just a few days after Kenma told Kuroo, he’s the only one who knows and man has it been hard to keep it a secret! But they both agreed to ask the doctor when it would be a good time to tell everyone, once they’re certain a miscarriage is unlikely to happen. As they sat in the waiting room, Kenma held onto Kuroo’s hand tightly as they waited. The middle blocker rubbed his thumb over Kenma’s hand gently, before kissing it.

“It’ll be okay.” He smiled as the blond nodded and let out a sigh, before they heard the door open.

“Kuroo...Kenma?” A familiar voice called out, a very familiar voice. The two looked up to see Yaku standing in the doorway.

“...Shit.” Kuroo whispered as he stood up, while Yaku walked over. “Yo Yaku, how’s it going? Funny to see you here!”

“Kuroo, I work here.”

“...Oh yeah. Well uh,” The middle blocker turned to Kenma. “Guess the secret of out of the bag for Yaku.”

“Yeah, it appears so.” Kenma smiled softly as he looked down, while Yaku looked at the chart before chuckling.

“Well, looks like our group is getting the first baby. Come on, the doctor’s ready to see you.” Yaku informed them as they were lead into the back. While the nurse was checking Kenma’s vitals and asking him the standard questions, the middle blocker couldn’t help but see the excited smile on Yaku’s face. This was an exciting time for their Nekoma group, no one had a child yet and Kuroo could understand the nurse’s excitement. He was just as excited as Kenma and him! 

“Okay the doctor will be in here to chat with you two just about your general health and some habits, that can develope. He’s probably going to hold off on a blood test for a few weeks depending on how far along you are and you two might find out an estimated due date.” The nurse explained, the smile not going away. Kenma nodded as he understood what the nurse was saying. He felt more comfortable now that Yaku was here.

“Okay, we understand.” Kenma replied with a tiny smile. “Um Yaku, can we ask you something?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Please don’t tell anyone. Not yet anyway,” Kenma started. “We want to ask the doctor a few questions about a possible safe zone? I just...don’t want to end up like Keiji and-”

“I understand. Don’t worry, no one will hear it from me.” The nurse promised as the two future parents nodded.

“Thanks, we really appreciate it. We just don’t want to get everyone excited and it ends up not happening.” Kuroo explained as the nurse nodded.

“I get it. Things will be fine, the doctor is very gentle and will listen to your concerns.” Yaku reassured with a nod. With the reassuring, the couple felt calmer than they were before.

“Oi Yaku, before you leave!” Kuroo suddenly remembered something just as the former libero was about to leave. “Do we get to do an ultrasound today?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I think that’s later on, couple of weeks? It’ll just depend on the doctor. But if you would let me go get him, you can ask him yourself.” 

“Alright, alright.” Finally, Yaku left and Kuroo leaned back against his chair. “Man it’d be nice to have an ultrasound so we can see our future kiddo.”

“That would be nice. It’d make it feel more real.” Kenma agreed as he looked over to his husband.

“You know, I was thinking about him or her last night. Think who’d they look like the most and act like.”

“I swear if I have a mini you, I will be seeing Keiji more often than I probably should.” Kenma warned as Kuroo smirked at him.

“You love me! Aw, come on but think about it! Kiddo looking like you, having your eyes, your smile, your laugh, watching as you design one of your latest game and noticing all the little details you put in.Getting all excited when he or she gets to try the game for the first time and having that excited expression you always wear, when you get to play a new game.”

“I hope they don’t have your stubborn hair trait.”

“Hey! You like my hair!”

“To a point.”

“Ah, but has to be something you want them to have from me. One thing?”

“...How laid back you are, you’re not afraid to speak your mind, everything but your ungodly hair.”

“Oi, leave my hair out of this.” Kuroo sent a playful glare over to Kenma. “So you do want a mini me that looks like you.”

“...Tetsu, we’ll discuss this later.” Kenma answered as the door opened. A man entered the room with a smile on his face, Yaku right behind him. He had blond hair, that just reached over the edges of the glasses he wore.

“Kuroo Kenma?” He asked as the two nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Seth and I will be taking care of you.”

Kenma nodded as everyone bowed in greeting. “It’s uh nice to meet you. My husband, Tetsu.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” The two shook hands before the doctor looked at the chart. 

“Okay first off, congratulations. This is a very exciting time in your life as a child brings great joy to any couple.” Dr. Seth congratulated as the two nodded.

“We can agree on that! Some good friends of ours adopted last year and I don’t think we’ve seen them this happy before.” Kuroo agreed.

“Yes it’s an exciting time and a big change from going from a couple of two to a family of three. But with time, you’ll get used to it. So do you two have any questions you’d like to ask before I start with all my questions?” The doctor asked as the two nodded. “Okay, ask away.”

“Okay first, are we getting an ultrasound?” Kuroo asked, he was so desperate to know. 

“No. Not today, I apologize. I tend to wait until the twelfth week to have the first ultrasound done.” The doctor apologized as Kuroo pouted.

“Ah, oh well. Worth a shot asking.”

“Well...I have one.” Kenma spoke up as the doctor turned his attention to him. “I want to know what you would consider a “safe zone” in the pregnancy. What I mean is, when would a good time to tell our friends and family, because our friends, who adopted, went through two miscarriages, before they adopted their son. So we wanted to know, when would be a good time.”

“Hmm...well the second trimester would be your best bet. So that would be at sixteen weeks and by then, miscarriages are very rare to happen.” The blond answered as the former setter nodded.

“Okay, sounds good.”

“So will you know how far along he is now?” The middle blocker asked as he leaned forward.

“Do you two remember the day you conceived?” 

“Uhh...I think it was September 17th.” Kuroo blinked as he looked at Kenma, who was thinking.

“I think it was the 17th.” Kenma agreed as the doctor nodded, pulling out his phone and doing a little calculation.

“Alright so you are calculating at five weeks, just know in a few weeks we will have a better understanding how far you are. And your possible due date, which could change, is June tenth.”

“Oh! A summer baby!” Kuroo exclaimed in excitement, a big grin crossing his face. 

“A summer baby, that’s nice.” Kenma smiled. “And different.”

“Ah yeah, we’re both fall babies so it’ll be nice to have a summer baby.” Kuroo explained as the doctor nodded.

“I see, it is a nice change.” Dr. Seth nodded at them, before they continued with the appointment with the typical, and boring, questions that had to be ask. But the whole time, while Kenma was answering, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile to himself. A summer baby, the air would be hot instead of cold and they could do a lot more in the summer unlike the fall. They could play outside longer, go swimming, play in the water in general, eat shaved ice and all sorts of things! 

He couldn’t wait.

After the appointment ended, Kenma was given vitamins to help get the extra vitamins, that him and the baby needed. Also at the end, they were given when they were scheduled to come back in for blood work for testing. Yaku also said he would drop by later and give them  _ both _ a very helpful and informational book, that would go into detail about each month.

“And you would know these books why, Yaku?”

“Because I work with a lot of women and they’re always suggesting it when one of them is pregnant.”

Well that was true. Darn, it was just still him and Kenma that were expecting. Oh well, more attention for them!

* * *

Later that night, Yaku came by and brought them both a copy of each of the books, one for Kenma and one for Kuroo. Kuroo was reading it when Kenma came out of the shower, the former setter couldn’t help but chuckle at the site. Kuroo sitting up in bed, reading and had both cats in his lap. Or actually, Minto in his lap and Minko in his arms...their cats were spoiled when it came to attention.

“Is the book informational like Yaku said?” Kenma asked as he looked for a shirt.

“Surprisingly it is. Very informational.” The middle blocker replied as he turned the page. “Minko, will you move your tail.” The cat just meowed as he stretched. “Spoiled brat.”

“I wonder how they’ll act once the baby arrives.” Kenma wondered as he climbed into bed, Minko jumping out of Kuroo’s arms and over to Kenma, curling up close to him.

“Who knows.” Kuroo shrugged as he saved his place in the book before laying next to Kenma, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his cheek. “But we’ve got time to worry about that.”

“Yeah, we do.” He chuckled as he laid his head against the middle blocker’s head. “June tenth.”

“Big day. Well hopefully, if the doctor is right, about how far along you are.”

“Yeah, but I can’t wait to see what this’ll be like.” Kenma said as he curled up next to his husband.

“Same. I can’t wait to tell everyone. Aw man, bro’s going to be so excited and, ah, I can’t wait to see Eita’s reaction!”

“I’m sure his reaction will be priceless.” Kenma chuckled at the possible reactions the five year old could give them. “I know Keiji will be excited for us. Though...I feel bad he wasn’t able to experience this.”

“Hey, I understand. I wish they would have been able to go through it too, but then we wouldn’t have Eita.” Kuroo reminded him.

“I know and like I said, he’ll be excited.”

“Everyone will be excited. I mean we saw how excited Yaku was. Well, he didn’t show it that much, but I saw that big smile on his face.” Kuroo chuckled at the thought of Yaku’s grin on his face. 

“Yeah...everyone will be excited.” Kenma smiled as he felt Kuroo’s hand slide under the covers laying on top of Kenma’s hand.

“I can’t wait either.”

“Meow!” 

“Alright, alright! We’re going to bed!” Kuroo grumbled at the two cats, who were more than ready to head to bed. Kenma couldn’t help but chuckled.

“Spoiled brats.”

“Our spoiled brats.”

“Please don’t let our kiddo become like them.”

“Oh, we’ll see.” Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kuroo knows he's excited and the due date is June 10th till their little kitty arrives! For those who are probably wondering, Yaku is a nurse that basically works in almost every department. Just depends on where they need him that day! And also, no the Ushijima that Kuroo talks about is not Wakatoshi, it's his Father who is still married to his Mother at this time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better and motivate me to get the next chapter out, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one guys (*°▽°*) Over 4k words! 
> 
> Enjoy (*´▽`*)♡

_ Late December _

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Turning away from his husband’s warmth, Kenma rolled over to shut off the alarm, that blasted through the room. He groaned as he stopped the alarm and unlocked his phone while returning to Kuroo’s warmth. Minko and Minto stretched as their human moved, because for them it was the sign, that morning had arrived. Kuroo flinched, when a sudden bright light entered his vision when Kenma returned to his spot. The middle blocker cuddled his husband closer, who was busy checking his email.

“Mmmm...Kitten put your phone away. Keep sleeping. Sleep is good, good for you and the kitty.” Kuroo mumbled as he buried his face in Kenma’s shoulder.

“Okay, you keep doing that.” The former setter mumbled as he felt the cats curl up against his free side, while purring. He chuckled and patted both of their heads. “Good morning, you two.”

“Oi, I’m your husband.” Kuroo grumbled as he laid his chin on the blond’s shoulder. “Where’s my good morning?”

“Good morning, my grumpy husband.” 

“...I’ll take it.” Kuroo said as he kissed Kenma’s cheek. “Good morning Kitten. What time is it?”

“Three minutes after eight. It’s Christmas Eve.” Kenma looked at the calendar to double check.

“Ah great. Parents today- wait...our parents are in Kyoto, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Huh...looks like it’ll just be us today and the cats. Any idea what bro and Keiji are doing?” The middle blocker asked as he grabbed his phone.

“Uh...I think they were going to spend the day with Keiji’s parents.” Kenma looked through his text messages to double check. Kuroo nodded as he rubbed his eyes, while Minko crawled over to him and Kenma opened up his weekly tracker app.

And the moment he opened it, his eyes widened.

‘ _ Welcome to your 16th week! Your baby is the size of an avocado. This week your baby’s limbs are much more developed, legs and arms are longer and are becoming more controlled in movement. _ ’

“Tetsu...Tetsu!”

“What, what, what?! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?!” Kuroo panicked. Oh god, has their worst fear come true?!

“Y-yes I’m fine and the baby is fine. But,” Kenma started as he turned his phone around, a smile crossing his face. “We’re safe.”

“...Huh?” Kuroo blinked as he took the phone and began to read. “Holy shit...we made it! We made it!”

“It’s...It’s really going to happen.” Kenma cried as he hugged his husband, who held him close. “I was so scared we wouldn’t make it, but we’re here.”

“We are. We truly are.” Kuroo smiled as he kissed his husband. “Hey, you know what we should do?”

“Hm?”

“We should call our parents. Tell them the big news now that we’re in the safe zone.” Kuroo suggested as he held his phone out. 

“Hmm...Maybe a bit later? They’re probably still asleep and I doubt they’ll be happy if we called them this early.” The former setter replied as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. Alright kitty cats, come on. I’ll feed you.” 

“Meow!” The cats responded as they rushed to the door. Kenma watched and he couldn’t help, but chuckle as their current fur babies rushed out the door and headed downstairs for breakfast. He entered the bathroom and took a simple bath, nothing over the top as he began to think what his plans were going to be today.

It was Christmas Eve, both of their parents were in Kyoto and Bokuto and Akaashi wouldn’t be available until tomorrow. He wondered if Yaku was working, maybe him and Lev could come- wait, Lev’s grandmother flew in from Russia to spend Christmas with them. Well, it probably still wouldn't hurt to ask. Lev’s grandmother loved EVERYONE and would be overjoyed to hear the news. Probably even proclaiming his and Kuroo’s child as her great-grandchild. Kenma chuckled at the thought of her reaction, hugging him and Kuroo, telling them how excited she was and how she would send over a blanket for the little one. 

To think that next Christmas they wouldn’t celebrate the holiday alone anymore. But instead together with their baby. That made him smile even more. The baby would be six months by then and even though they probably couldn’t do much, just the thought of them being there was magical for Kenma! Kuroo and him helping them open the presents Santa brought. He couldn’t wait to watch their little one grow and learn about everything this world had to offer. A hand slid up to his bump, thankfully it wasn’t very big so he was able to hide it from everyone, and he relaxed in the bath.

* * *

“Alright, I think we should call our parents now because I can’t wait any longer!” Kuroo called out as he walked down the stairs just about two hours later. Kenma looked up from his sketchpad, Minko and Minto curled up by his feet as the middle blocker came down.

“Alright, sounds like a good idea.” The blond agreed as he set his pad down, while Kuroo took out his phone and dialed his mother’s number, putting it immediately on speaker. It rang two times, before someone picked up.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Merry Christmas!” Kuroo called out as his mother picked up.

“ _ Ah, Merry Christmas, Tetsurou! Merry Christmas,Kenma! _ ” Kuroo’s mother wished.

“Merry Christmas.” Kenma replied as the middle blocker smiled.

“So Ma, Kitten and I have something to tell you. Are Dad and Kenma’s parents with you?”

“ _ Yes, they are. What is it? _ ”

“Put yourself on speaker. Everyone needs to hear it.”

“ _ Alright give me a second...alright we’re on speaker. It’s Tetsuro and Kenma. _ ”

“ _ Hey son! Merry Christmas to you and Kenma! _ ”

“ _ Hello, Kenma dear! _ ”

“ _ Merry Christmas you two! _ ”

“ _ So, what’s so important that you two need to tell us? _ ” Kuroo’s mother asked as the husbands looked at one another and smiled.

“Okay, well first off, Ma I have a question for you. In June, would you like to be called Grandma or Obaa-san?” Kuroo asked with a smirk on his face. It was silent for a few minutes, before his mother spoke up.

“ _...Tetsurou, what are you talking about? Does that mean what I think it means? _ ”

“What? That you’re going to be a Grandma in June?”

“ _ Oh my god! Kenma’s pregnant?! _ ” Kenma’s mother gasped.

“No, I am. Ow! Kitten!” Kuroo laughed as Kenma hit his husband on the leg playfully as they listened to their parents, well mainly mothers, cheering in joy.

“Well, congratulations you two! So June, huh?” Kenma’s Father congratulated them as the two males chuckled.

“June 10th is the due date. Doctor says Kenma’s doing well and so is the baby. When you four get back, we’ve already got some ultrasound pictures ready, we’re sure you all would LOVE to see!” 

“ _ Just make sure you have- dear here’s a tissue- just make sure you have a copy ready for them both, because they will want a copy. Especially your Mother, Tetsurou. _ ” Kuroo’s father spoke as they heard their mother’s cry out of joy! They were getting a grandchild!

“We know. We have copies already made.” Kenma chuckled.

“ _ So how far along are you? _ ”

“I am sixteen weeks today.”

“ _...Really? Sixteen weeks? When did you find out? _ ” The two future grandfathers asked in turns.

“We found out...about somewhere in October? And before you say anything, especially you two in the back, we waited until we were sure this was going to happen. You guys know what happened to Keiji, right? So we just wanted to wait to be sure, that it wouldn’t happen to us, so we waited until now to tell everyone.” Kuroo explained.

“ _ We understand. But we are all very excited and cannot wait to see our future grandbaby soon! Oh, I can’t wait to see the pictures! _ ” Kenma’s mother squealed slightly, which made the two future parents smile.

“Well, you’ll see him or her soon. You four enjoy the rest of your day and we’ll see you, when you guys get back.” They hung up just moments later and the two husbands looked at one another. “Well...I expected that.”

“I did too. Well all that’s left are Keiji, Kotarou and Eita, the rest of the former Nekoma team and the national team.” Kenma reminded as the middle blocker nodded. 

“Yup...man I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

* * *

_ The next day. Christmas Day. _

“YO BRO! WE’RE HERE!!” Kuroo called out the next evening as they arrived to Bokuto and Akaashi’s home for Christmas. They heard the sound of a familiar giggle, that filled the hall, along with the sound of paws coming toward them.

“Arf! Arf!” The sound of a dog reached them as Eita rushed up and hugged Kuroo’s legs just as the middle blocker finished removing his shoes. Sparky, all so excited, licked Kenma’s hands as he finished removing his shoes.

“Hey there, kiddo!!” Kuroo greeted as he picked up the five year old and hugged him tight. “I’ve missed you oh so, so much!!”

“I missed you too!” Eita smiled big. “And so did Sparky and Butternut!”

“I think Sparky missed Uncle Kenma more.” The child giggled as he looked down and saw the dog licking the former setter’s hand after he stopped petting the dog’s head.

“Yo bro! Kenma! Merry Christmas!” Bokuto exclaimed as the wing spiker and Akaashi walked into the hallway. Eita gasped when he realized that he didn’t say Merry Christmas to his uncle's.

“Merry Christmas Uncle Kuroo! Uncle Kenma!!” Eita quickly greeted as the two smiled, while Kenma stood up.

“Merry Christmas you three!”

“We hope you two are hungry, because we’ve got a BIG dinner ready!” Bokuto commented as they entered the living room to open presents.

“Oh boy, are we even!” Kuroo smirked as they sat down and Kenma opened the bag. “Keiji makes the best Christmas dinner ever!”

“Yeah! Mommy makes the bestest food ever! Right, Sparky? Right, Butternut?”

“Arf!”

“Hoot!” The two animals agreed with their tiny human as Akaashi smirked due to the praise.

“That is very true.” Kenma smiled as he leaned over the bag, but Kuroo stopped him.

“Kitten...How about we tell Eita his surprise? THE surprise.” Kuroo asked as all the adults and Eita blinked in confusion. Kenma looked at him in a similar fashion, before it clicked.

“Oh!...why not. Eita, come here.” Kenma asked as the child blinked, but walked over to his uncle, who took his tiny hands into his. “So I have a question for you. Can you answer it for me?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, I’m very happy to hear that. I wanted to ask you if you would like to have a little cousin?” Kenma asked as the child blinked, along with the adults. Sparky tilted his head to the side along with Butternut.

“Hmmm...yes! I want more cousins!” Eita smiled as Kuroo smirked as he leaned forward holding an envelope in his hands.

“Well...in a few months, it’s going to happen.” Kenma smiled. Again, the child blinked...but Bokuto and Akaashi stared at them with a cautious eye. 

“Merry Christmas from us. Everything in the bag is for Eita.” Kuroo smirked as he handed Bokuto the envelope, the wing spiker taking it. “Eita go to Mommy and Daddy and they’ll explain.”

“Okay!” The child rushed back over to his parents, Akaashi picking him up as Bokuto opened the envelope and pulled out a card. Opening it, there was a picture of an ultrasound and below that it read, “ _ See you on June 10th Uncle Bo, Uncle Keiji and cousin Eita! I love you all :)! _ ”

“...No way.” The wing spiker looked up as a grin crossed his face, while Akaashi and Eita stared at it a little longer.

“I’m at sixteen weeks as of yesterday.” Kenma smiled.

“OH MY GOD BRO!! THAT’S AMAZING!!!” Bokuto cheered as he jumped up from the couch and over to the couple, hugging them close. “I can’t believe! Oh my god! I’m so happy for you two!!”

The future parents smiled and hugged Bokuto back, who couldn’t hold back the tears, because of how excited he was, even crying into Kuroo’s shoulder. Kenma looked over to Akaashi, who was smiling down at the picture, tears in his eyes and a hand over his mouth. He held Eita close with his other arm, who looked at the picture with curious eyes. 

“Keiji? Are you okay?” Kenma called out causing the raven haired man to look up and nodded.

“I am...I really am. I’m just...so excited.” Akaashi answered as the blond got up from the couch, thankfully he wasn’t in a death grip like Kuroo was, and walked over to the two, who sat on the couch. Kenma was hugged close by Akaashi as he whispered just how excited he was and couldn’t wait to meet their baby. Kenma couldn’t help but get emotional too as he hugged Akaashi closer.

“Mommy, I don’t get it.” Eita spoke up as the two adults looked down at the child who had a pout on his face.

“Well Eita, you see Uncle Kenma is going to have a baby. And do you remember seeing Uncle Daichi and Uncle Suga’s baby just a few weeks ago?” Akaashi asked as Eita nodded. “Well, Uncle Kenma and Kuroo are going to be like that, they’re going to have their own little baby.”

“Ohhh!” A smile crossed the child’s face as he looked to his uncle, who smiled.

“Are you excited Eita?”

“Super excited!!”

* * *

Just a few days later, Kuroo and Kenma were walking into a restaurant to meet up with their former Nekoma team. Tonight was the night they were going to tell all of them, minus Yaku, who had done a wonderful job in not telling anyone the secret. Not even his own husband! Kuroo told Bokuto not to tell anyone on the national team about the news just yet. They still had to inform their former team and once they returned to training, then they would tell them the news.

Keeping this secret was going to be hard, but Bokuto promised not say anything. Kuroo trusted him and knew it was going to be hard, hell they kept it a secret for the past eleven weeks! But soon all of their friends would know. 

“Oi! Kuroo! Kenma! Over here!” A familiar tough sounding voice called out to them from the back of the restaurant. The two looked up and saw that most of the members of the team had already arrived, one of them being Yamamoto, who waved them over.

“Well, looks like almost everyone is here. Got the item ready?” Kuroo asked as they headed in that direction. Kenma nodded as he held onto his bag tightly.

“Yes, it was the last thing I packed.” The blond replied with a small smile as the walked up to the table while greeting everyone.

“So who are we missing?” The middle blocker asked, while he looked around the table.

“Morisuke should be getting off his shift about now.” Lev answered as he looked at his watch. “He had a double shift today.”

“Ouch.” Kuroo chuckled as he took a sip of his water. “The life of a nurse.”

“We’re also waiting for Naoi-san and Nekomata-san to get here, surprise, surprise.” Kai informed as the two husbands’s eyes widened.

“Really now? Well this really is a surprise!” ‘ _ Man this is going to be better than I thought. _ ’

“Yup! They surprised us too when they said they’d come.” Shibayama said the others agreeing as well.

“Okay who’s ordering alcohol, because I’m ordering a bottle for myself.” A new voice joined them. Some turned around and saw Yaku coming up to the table. 

“Ah uh...come here, love!” Lev opened his arms out for the nurse, who groaned as he sat down and leaned against Lev, who wrapped his arms around the tired nurse.

“You look tired Yaku.” Kuroo smirked as the nurse sent a glare at him.

“If looks could kill, Kuroo-san would be dead.” Inuoka snickered along with some of the others.

“Ugh, I always say I’m not going to do a double shift, but I do it anyway.” The former libero groaned as he looked at Kenma, who sent him a small smile.

“Well someone has to do it, I guess.” Kenma shrugged.

“I’m making Yahaba start taking them. That’s what I’m going to do. Yeah, good idea.” Yaku thought of.

“Well, what do we have here?” An older voice rang out to them followed by a laugher, that they all knew belonged to one person and one person only.

“Well, look what the cat finally dragged in! We’ve been waiting for you two!” Kuroo smirked as they turned to see Naoi and Nekomata coming up.

‘ _ Great...everyone is here. Now we just have to wait for a good moment to tell everyone. _ ’ Kenma thought as the group greeted their former coaches. 

Their food arrived an hour later and stories of when they were back in high school were being chatted about, but mainly all the stories of their volleyball days. But most of them were  embarrassing stories, because those were the best, right? At some point, Kenma had reached into his bag to pull out the item, placing it in his lap. He nudged Kuroo, who was finishing laughing when he looked at his husband.

“What is it, Kitten?” He asked while trying to finish calming down. Kenma didn’t say a word but looked into his lap. The middle blocker raised his eyebrow and saw what sat in his lap. A smirk crossed his face as he nodded, returning back to the table.

“Oi! So before we continue with all these wonderful memories and I have a good one about Lev...Kenma and I have something to show everyone.” Kuroo called out to the team, who all went quiet and stared at them.

“And that would be?” Kai asked as the middle blocker nodded to the blond. Kenma nodded and unfolded the item and held it up. Everyone blinked at it, a strange piece of clothing that had a cat lined out with the words ‘ _ Just Kitten! _ ’ on it. Yaku on the other hand, knew what that was but played along. 

“...Kuroo, what the hell is that?” Yamamoto asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Hmm? None of you knows what this is?” The middle blocker asked as he held the onesie up.

“Well, that’s obviously a onesie.” Naoi answered as the middle blocker nodded.

“And who wears this small of a onesie?” 

Everyone was silent once again, before Nekomata began to laugh. “Well I’ll be damned! You two are having a baby?!”

“EH?!” The whole team let out a startled noise.

“And if I’m correct, sixteen weeks along.” Yaku smirked as the shocked teammates and coaches looked at the nurse.

“Yes we are.” Kenma confirmed.

“Morisuke, you knew?!” Lev asked in shock. He couldn’t believe his husband knew and didn’t tell him!

“Yup. The whole time I knew.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Well...actually Yaku was the only one that knew. We are just starting to tell everyone. We wanted to be on the safe side and get to the second trimester.” Kenma explained as he scratched his cheek.

“He’s right, it’s not that we didn’t want to hold this back, we were just making sure nothing would happen in the first few weeks. But our little kitty will arrive on June 10th.” Kuroo added as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulder. As they listened to the whole team cheer, it only made the husbands more excited about meeting their future child.

* * *

The final group of people, who were left to tell, was the rest of the national team and Kuroo had the perfect timing for the big reveal. Just like Bokuto, the middle blocker had told Lev not to tell anyone on the national team. Well...more like threaten to drill him so hard his legs would fall off. Let’s just say, Lev promised in a heartbeat.

Just three weeks later, they were back to practice for the regular season. While on a five minute water break, Kuroo walked up to their coach, who was going over some data together with Ushijima. 

“Yo coach! Got a minute? I’ve got something important to ask.” Kuroo called out as the two looked up.

“Yes what is it, Kuroo?”

“I need tomorrow off. Something important is happening tomorrow and I can’t miss it.” 

“And what is this important event that is happening?” The coach asked with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo smirked as he cleared his throat.

“Tomorrow Kenma and I are finding out if we’re having a boy or a girl!” The middle blocker announced as the whole gym fell silent. “So can I have tomorrow off?”

“...Eh?”

“TOMORROW’S THE BIG DAY?!” Bokuto suddenly shouted as the middle blocker turned toward the wing spiker and nodded.

“Yup!”

“Wait just a minute there. Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa put his hands on his hips as he looked at the middle blocker with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean by you want tomorrow off, so you and Kenma-chan can find out if you’re having a boy or girl? We clearly missed something here!”

“Huh? Oh right,” Kuroo smiled as he looked at his teammates, mouths dropped and eyes widened. “Kenma is nineteen weeks pregnant with our first child.”

“AND KOU-CHAN KNEW?!” Oikawa shouted, feeling Iwaizumi putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Him and Lev.”

“EH?!” The team looked over to Lev, who chuckled nervously.

“Okay before Oikawa gets wrinkles, let me explain.”

“Hmpf!”

“Kenma and I were worried about having a miscarriage so we waited until he was sixteen weeks. We were scared that we would end up like Kotarou and Keiji, so we waited. I didn’t want any of you to think we kept this a secret, because we’re selfish or something, no one knew. There was only one person, that knew and he found out by accident. And that was Yaku. Everyone is just finding out and I wanted to wait to tell the team until we were going to find out the gender, which is tomorrow. So now that you know that...am I forgiven?” Kuroo explained as the team all looked at each other. Daichi walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You are forgiven. If I may be the first to welcome you to fatherhood. You’ll make a good dad to the little one.” Daichi answered as the middle blocker chuckled.

“Why thank you Daichi! So Oikawa, am I forgiven?”

“After hearing that. Yes, Tetsu-chan, you are forgiven. But we better find out the gender tomorrow or you’re going to be in a world of pain.”

“Well, if coach will give me an answer about tomorrow.” Kuroo turned back to the coach, who sighed.

“Alright, you get tomorrow off. But fifty laps when you come back...and an extra fifty if you don’t tell us what the gender is tomorrow.”

“Roger!”

* * *

“So, what is your gut telling you? Boy or girl?” Kuroo asked as he pushed himself off the wall. It was he big day! Today Kuroo and Kenma were going to find out if they were going to have a little boy or girl in June. Kenma looked up from his phone and thought about that for a quick second.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“Honestly I have no idea. I’d be fine with either or, all I care about is that they’re healthy.” Kenma answered. “What about you?”

“Well I feel the same way. I’d love to have a little princess, but I’d also love to have a little prince...what if we end up like Daichi and Suga and we’re really having twins. The other one is just hiding.” Kuroo snickered.

“I’d kill you.”

“Yeah, I know.” The middle blocker chuckled as they heard a knock on the door, before it opened. Dr. Seth entered the room with a cheery smile as he greeted the expecting parents, Yaku right behind him.

“Good afternoon, how are we doing today?” Dr. Seth asked as he walked over to the examination table.

“Doing fine, just ready to find out what we’re having.” Kenma answered as Kuroo nodded.

“We’re excited to know. Yaku, how are you feeling? What do you think?” The middle blocker asked the nurse as he recorded Kenma’s vitals.

“Hmm...personally I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl? It’d also be a nice change in our group. All are boys.” The nurse answered as Dr. Seth turned the ultrasound on.

“Well we’re about to find out in a few minutes. What about the parents to be?”

“We both agreed we don’t have a preference, we just want to know if our little kitty is healthy.” Kuroo replied as his husband agreed. 

“Then let’s see.”

The next few minutes seemed like hours. They watched as Dr. Seth showed them their child, showing how much they’ve grown in the past few weeks. Pointing at their nose, watching as they moved around, Kuroo making the comment on how active they already were. Kenma watched the screen, toning everyone out as he watched his child. A smile crossed his face, just five months until they would meet them. But then the word apple pie caught his attention, making him snap out of his zone.

“His cravings haven’t changed at all, Yaku.”

“...What about apple pie?” Kenma asked as Yaku chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“I was just asking about your cravings and by the sounds of it, you’ve only wanted apple pie.”

“...Well the baby wants it.”

“Yeah, at three in the morning.”

“Not my problem.” Kuroo sighed as Dr. Seth cleared his throat.

“Ready?” The husbands nodded. They gasped as Dr. Seth wrote on the screen.

* * *

Bokuto was getting his hand examined by Daichi after hitting the ball a bit too hard. The sport doctor pulled the wing spiker out of the practice game going on for the next two sets; they had just started so they were still in the first set. While Bokuto watched, he also kept glancing at his phone texting Akaashi here and there, when he got a text message from Kuroo. Opening the text, there was a picture attached showing Kuroo and Kenma with HUGE smiles on their faces and what looked like to be tears. They looked...overjoyed. He smiled, but gasped when he read what the text said just below the picture.

_ [Received from Kuroo Tetsurou]: IT’S A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows about the new little kiddo \\(ᐛ)/ YAY! Which reaction is your favorite? Personally mine would be Eita's reaction and also Nekoma's reactions (And did anyone notice something different about the way precious Eita talks(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧?). And their little kitten is a BOY! How exciting!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better and motivate me to get the next chapter out, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, there's a running gag about Kuroo's laugh.

_ Late February _

The sound of a child’s squeal could be heard from down the hall one evening along with the sound of a drill. As the drill sound stopped, it was followed by a giddy laugh coming from the child. Looking up from picking up a piece of clothing, Kenma and Akaashi couldn’t help but shake their heads.

“Oh Eita, he finds anything funny when it comes to putting things together.” Akaashi chuckled as the two heard the squeal again, along with the sound of the drill.“We should probably go check on them.”

“I haven’t heard any screaming so Tetsu and Kotarou are still alive...somehow.”

“I want to at least check on Eita. I am a little nervous with him around so many power tools.”

“True. Keiji, can you hand me that hair tie over there?” Kenma made his way up from the couch as the raven haired man handed the tie to the blond.

“I can’t believe how long your hair has gotten in just these past few weeks.” As they made their way up the stairs, Kenma nodded at the comment. The blond had always made sure to keep his hair cut and never let it get any longer than about chin length. Due to all the things happening in the past weeks though, Kenma didn’t have the chance go to the hairdresser yet. By now his hair was almost touching his shoulders. But for some reason, his hair was just a few inches away from touching his shoulder. It surprised him just how fast his hair grew in a matter of weeks!

“Yeah, it has. Tetsu was the one who noticed it and got me the hair ties after I was complaining about it getting in my face while I worked. Though I can’t decide if I’m going to cut it before or after I gave birth.”

“I would probably wait to see how long it gets and then decide.”

“That’s true.” Kenma agreed as he suddenly came to a stop and groaned slightly. “Yes, hello to you too.”

“Is he kicking?”

“Not yet. He likes to move around a lot. I swear he’s doing cartwheels or something with the amount of moving he’s doing.” Kenma replied as he placed both of his hands on his back. “I’m just glad to know I’m almost out of the second trimester and entering the third. I’m done being pregnant.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle. It was hard to believe Kenma was just two weeks away from entering the third and final trimester. The second trimester had flown by without them knowing and here they were. Four, almost three months away from meeting the little boy Kenma was carrying. It seemed to be getting more and more real as tonight, Bokuto and Kuroo were putting the nursery furniture together.

“I can’t believe you’re about to enter the third. It’s getting exciting.” Akaashi added. The blond nodded as they walked up to the room that they dedicated to the nursery. Akaashi opened the door and looked to see how things were coming along. Kuroo was holding pieces of the crib in place while Bokuto drilled it into place. Eita sat in his father’s lap and pressed the button on the drill, since he wanted to help so Bokuto gave him that job. Calling it very important job!

“Alright, I think we’re in place.” Kuroo announced as he double checked, if the pieces he held were in the right place.

“I think we are. Alright. Ready, sports?” 

“Ready!” Eita announced as he pressed the button as hard as he could and squealed joyfully when he felt the vibration of the drill while Bokuto held the tool tight.

“Alright, that’s one end down, now let’s get this other- oh?” Kuroo started to say as he looked up to turn the crib around, only to notice they had visitors. “See! We told you there wouldn’t be any blood on the floor. Eita kept us safe!”

“Hi Mommy! Hi Uncle Kenma! I made sure Daddy and Uncle Kuroo were safe!” The child smiled as him and Bokuto looked behind them to see Akaashi and Kenma.

“I’m happy to hear that, Eita. You keep up the good job and come get us if Daddy and Uncle Kuroo aren’t listening to you. Safety first.” Akaashi praised as the child noded.

“How’s it coming along, Tetsu?”

“It’s coming along. We’re just about done with the crib and then we’ll start the dresser. Good thing we ordered the dresser that can also be a changing table. Good thinking, Kitten. How’s small kitten doing?” Kuroo answered as he leaned against the wall.

“He’s moving around, a lot.” Kenma replied with a sigh.

“We just wanted to come check on Eita and make sure you two were still alive. Be careful you two and Eita, remember to remind them safety first.” Akaashi reminded the boy as the two former setters started to turn around and head downstairs.

“Safety first, Mommy! I’m on the job! Like Mini and Momo say, safety always comes first!” The child exclaimed as the two nodded and returned back downstairs. 

“Alright so you’ve washed most of the clothes already and picked out his going home outfit, how about we start packing the hospital bag. A little early but never too early, right?” Akaashi suggested as they came to the last few steps.

“Sounds good to me. As long as I can sit down.” Kenma agreed as he did what he said, sit back on the couch. “Will you calm down now? I’m sitting down.”

“He’s going to be an active little one, I can already tell.” Akaashi chuckled as he came over with the bag and placed it on the coffee table. 

“Of course he is. Look who his Father is- Minko, Minto get out of the bag.” The blonde started to say but saw his and Kuroo’s cats hop into the hospital bag. The two cats meowed in response as they both got comfortable in the bag. “You brats.”

“Well...as you were saying, you do have a point. Kuroo is the father.” The raven haired man chuckled as he folded a blue onesie.

“Yes. Oh, I don’t think Tetsu has shown this to you yet. We got a new ultrasound just the other day.” Kenma remembered as he got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. He came back in and handed the pictures to Akaashi pointing to one of his favorites, a 3D picture. “Who do you think he looks like?”

“Well it’s a little hard to tell right now, but I can see Tetsurou.” 

“That’s what I keep saying and so do both of our parents, but he says he can’t see it. He says Taiga is going to have my nose.” Kenma agreed as he sat down.

Taiga. Just a few weeks after finding out the gender, Kuroo and Kenma settled on that name for their son. When the couple told everyone the name they decide on, no one was surprised it had to do something with cats. It fit them. 

“I can see it just a little bit, but we’ll be able to tell when he gets here.” The raven haired man said as he placed the ultrasound picture on the coffee table. 

“Though there is one thing I hope Taiga doesn’t get from his Father.” 

“What would that be?”

“His laugh.”

* * *

“Okay listen here cats, you two are going to have to learn we are the masters of this house and you live here rent free. So move.” Kuroo groaned as he came out of the bathroom and saw Minko and Minto in his spot. As usual. The two meowed as they both rolled onto their backs, trying to look cute so Kuroo could say they can stay there.

But did it work? Nope. Never did.

“You brats.”

“Minko, Minto, come here.” Kenma called out as he put his tablet on his nightstand, the two cats, mainly Minko, moved and curled up next to Kenma. Minto moved just an inch over and looked at Kuroo.

“Minto, you are the real brat.” Minto just responded with a mew as Kuroo moved the black cat and got into bed. So what did the cat do? Lay right by the middle blocker’s pillow and fall asleep.

“...Kenma can we sell Minto?”

“No.”

“Damn it.” He sighed as he laid back, well tried too, and closed his eyes. But reopened one a minute later to look over at Kenma, who was petting Minko, while the cat was rubbing his face against Kenma’s belly. “Is he moving?”

“Yeah, he’s moving. I think he’s stretching or something.” Kenma replied with a nod. The middle blocker chuckled and scooted closer to his husband.

“Is he now. Little guy is active, huh?”

“He is your child.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I can’t believe you’re almost in the third trimester, it feels like it’s flown by like nothing.” Kuroo chuckled as he placed his hand near where Minko’s head was. “That was something.”

“That was a kick, I think.” The blond groaned as he moved into a more comfortable position. “Thanks Taiga.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle as their son gave Kenma trouble already. Sounded like Kuroo’s son through and through!

“You know, when I came home today and you were still with Keiji, I somehow ended up in the nursery.” 

“You somehow ended up there? Tetsu, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know it doesn’t, but...I went in and kind of just stood there. What used to be our storage room is now our son’s bedroom, well future bedroom. I kind of was just...staring in awe, that in a few months, there’d be someone in this room. Not just anyone, but...our son. Someone, that we’re going to be responsible for, to raise him and show him what this world has to offer. I can’t wait till he gets here and actually say he’s here after waiting for so long! I want to know everything about him, what he likes and dislikes.” Kuroo replied with a smile as he looked to Kenma. “Do you get what I mean?”

“Hmm, I think I do. But go on.”

“I can’t wait to see who he looks like, I hope he-”

“He’s going to look like you, we already know that.” Kenma cut in with a rather unimpressed expression. 

“Well, I was going to say I hope he has your eyes, I love your golden eyes so much and the thought of having a golden eyed, little boy would be wonderful.”

“But I like your hazel eyes.”

“Yeah but I think if he’s going to look like me, he should at least have your eyes. I think that would be great.”

“Hmm...I guess that would be nice. Even if he’ll have some sort of feature from me, he’s going to look more like you.” Kenma mumbled as he petted Minko in his favorite spot, getting a purr from the sleepy cat.

“Well, we won’t know until June.” Kuroo said as his husband curled up close to him, Minko not being bothered by the amount of space he had now.

“...I wonder what he’s going to be like.” The blond wondered after a few minutes of silence. “It...would be nice if well...he liked the same things as us.”

“I’m sure he will. Taiga will know more about video games than the average four year old, because he’s the son of an award winning game designer.” The middle blocker smirked as the game designer rolled his eyes.

“My  _ games _ won awards.”

“But you made them.” Kenma didn’t say a word. “Point made.”

“Okay well...would you want him to play volleyball?”

“Of course! I would love if he’d play volleyball in the future. But if Taiga doesn’t want to play volleyball and play a different sport, that’s fine. I don’t want to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want to do. But to think of him playing volleyball, that would make me so happy. I mean, I can already picture it!” Kuroo got out of bed and stood like he was holding a mic.

“Leading Metropolitan Nekoma High School is Captain Kuroo Taiga! ...Captain Taiga, I like that sound of that. Captain Taiga of Nekoma High.”

“That does sound nice, I have to agree. But there is one thing I hope he doesn’t get.” Kenma agreed but then added.

“And what would that be?”

“Your god awful laugh.” The cats meowed in agreement.

* * *

_ April 1st. Late Morning. _

‘ _ What is up with me today? Why am I so antsy? _ ’ Kuroo asked himself as he finished doing laps around the gym. From the moment he had left the house and arrived to the gym for practice, he’d been feeling nothing but antsy. All morning he’d been feeling this way and couldn’t seem to shake it off. He’d done laps twice, he’d spiked, blocked, and served; but the feeling just wouldn’t go away! Because of that, it’d been affecting his performance during practice and it had not only driven him crazy, but also the coach.

“Kuroo! Come down here and get some water!” Daichi called out to the middle blocker. “You need to rehydrate before you start running again!”

“Coming, coming.” 

“Does anyone know why Tetsu-chan has been acting all weird today? This isn’t like him.” Oikawa asked as he brought some towels up to Iwaizumi and the others. Everyone shook their heads.

“Yeah, you’re right. This isn’t like him. Did something happen, Bokuto-san?” Noya asked as the wing spiker shrugged.

“Not that I’m aware of. If something happened he would have told me.” 

“Well, we do have a few upcoming intense games and they all have crazy blockers! Maybe he’s nervous about them?” Terushima suggested as the others shrugged.

“Kuroo wouldn’t get nervous about the blockers. We’ve played them before and he knows how they work. Something else is up.” Iwaizumi replied as they all looked toward the middle blocker, who was finishing up drinking his water.

“I don’t know, Daichi. I’ve been feeling antsy since I got here.” Kuroo answered the sports doctor, who had asked if he was feeling alright.

“Antsy, huh? Maybe it’s the next few games you’ll have?”

“Against Korea, Thailand and England? Not a chance. I’m not nervous about those guys. I can block them.” He responded as he took another sip of water. “I just...I don’t know. Maybe I’m just nervous about Taiga.”

“How far along is Kenma?”

“Thirty weeks! Ten more weeks to go and the little guy is gonna be here.” Kuroo smiled. It was really hard to believe in just two months, Tagai would be here.

“Fatherhood starting to make you nervous?” Daichi chuckled.

“A little, I guess...were you this way before you and Suga had the twins?” The middle blocker asked as the doctor nodded.

“Yup. Very, but I had to stay calm for Koushi, who was also nervous.” The former wing spiker replied as he leaned back against the wall. “You’ll be fine, you’re going to make a great dad.”

“I just...don’t want to screw up. What if we don’t know what’s wrong? Like we think he’s tired but he’s hungry or needs a diaper change?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll know.”

“Ugh...I hope.” Kuroo groaned as the antsy feeling got worse, making him do small jumps to try to make them go away. “What the hell is up with me today?!”

“Are you sure, that nothing happened?”

“I’m positive. I just...I feel like something is going to happen and I don’t know what. Daichi, can you call Keiji and ask him to go check on Kenma for me? I want to make sure he’s alright and that I’m not feeling antsy because of him. Let me know what he says?” The middle blocker asked as he put the bottle of water down. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll let you know what he says when he calls back.” With that said, Kuroo nodded and went to do more laps.

* * *

Half an hour later, Daichi’s phone began to ring. The doctor looked up from watching the current practice game going on and picked up his phone.

_ Akaashi Keiji _

“Hello?”

Kuroo was lost in thoughts as he ran. He could be nervous about the upcoming games actually. He heard England put a new middle blocker on the team, fresh out of university too. Strange thing enough, there was no information on him. Maybe he was nervous about the new guy? But Korea was a tough team and their middle blockers were pretty good, especially with getting a new coach to help improve their blocking. He didn’t really have to worry about Thailand. He always looked forward to their games. 

Then again, he always looked forward to all the games. 

“KUROO!” 

Daichi’s voice echoed through the whole gym, causing not only the middle blocker to stop but also the team. When Daichi screamed, it was usually to stop an injury or for Bokuto and Kuroo to stop messing around. But the sports doctor was facing Kuroo and had what looked to be a panicked expression on his face. Seeing that expression made Kuroo grow curious, but also a little nervous.

“Something’s wrong with Kenma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does everyone thing of the name Taiga ᐛ? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better and motivate me to get the next chapter out, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : Due to medical terms used, this will not be 100% accurate. I did a lot of research and did my best.
> 
> Just a little heads up! This chapter will seem rushed because how everything at a fast pace.
> 
> Here's another long one y'all! 5k words! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ April 1st. Late Morning. _

“Shit! Something’s wrong with Kenma! Oh god I  _ knew _ something was going to happen, but I didn’t realize it was my husband! Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh god what do I do! What do I do! What if something is wrong with Taiga? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Shit what do I do! WHAT DO I DO!” To say Kuroo was in a state of panic was an understatement. Hearing the news that something was wrong with Kenma and he didn’t realize before he left for training, made him go crazy.He was half an hour away from him and god knows what could happen in that span of time.

The whole team was doing their best to calm the middle blocker down, Daichi rubbing his back and saying to head home and bring Kenma to the hospital. Actually, everyone was saying that. But was Kuroo listening to them? No, he wasn’t done panicking yet.

“Kuroo, come on and listen to us! Go home and bring Kenma to the hospital!” 

“B-But what if something happens and I can’t bring him to the hospital?!”

“Then call for an ambulance.” Daichi replied.

“Come on bro, stop panicking and head back home. Keiji is with him and is waiting for you to come back. You have to think-” Bokuto started to say when the sound of a hand smacking Kuroo’s face echoed through the whole gym.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped in shock of his husband’s doing.

“Oi, stop panicking and hurry the hell up and go see what is going on. You being here isn’t helping the situation!” Iwaizumi spoke in a low growl as he stared right into Kuroo’s eyes. “Now go!”

Slowly Kuroo looked back at the man, who had slapped him and nodded slowly. Iwaizumi was right, there was no point in panicking because what good did it do? While he was here, Kenma was at home, probably freaking out about something being wrong and it affecting Taiga. He needed to get home now and fast!

“R-Right.”

* * *

“Kenma! Kenma!” Kuroo called out as he made it home. Thankfully the morning rush had died down and he was able to make it on time to each train. The moment he got off his last stop, he had run home as fast as possible. He had never run faster in his life.

“We’re in here!” Akaashi’s voice came from the living room. The middle blocker rushed over and saw Kenma on the couch while Akaashi was on the phone with someone.

“Kitten? Kitten, what’s wrong?” The middle blocker asked as he dashed to his husband’s side and grabbed one of his hands, rubbing it gently. “Hey, I’m back. What happened?”

“I just don’t...feel good.” Kenma answered as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Keiji, what’s wrong?”

“I came to check on him like you wanted to and he said his vision is blurred and he has a really bad headache. Also he said he has some pain on his right side- yes hello is this Dr. Seth’s office?” Akaashi explained before he turned away to talk on the phone. The middle blocker looked at his husband and rubbed the back of his hand reassuringly.

“It’ll be okay. I’m here now.” He whispered while kissing Kenma’s hand. The blond looked at him and squeezed his hand.

“Do you think Taiga is going be okay?” The blond asked in a soft voice. Kuroo didn’t know how to answer that, they didn’t know what was wrong and he didn’t want to promise anything he couldn’t know. Again, Kuroo kissed his husband’s forehead, before looking into his eyes.

“I hope so, Kitten. I really hope so.”

“Alright, thank you. We’ll head there right now.” Akaashi thanked as he hung up and turned around. “The nurse said to head to the ER right now.”

“What did they say? What could it be?”

“She said it could be a number of things and just to bring him to the ER to be safe. She also said that she’ll be calling Dr. Seth and he’ll be at the ER as soon as possible.” Akaashi explained. 

‘ _ Right, be on the safe side. It could just be some pregnancy symptom and we don’t have to worry about it. Right okay _ .’ “Come on Kitten, easy. Let’s bring you to the hospital and get this checked out.” Kuroo helped his husband to get up, while Akaashi pulled his phone out to make another call.

* * *

The three arrived at the hospital not long afterwards. It was also a good thing that Kuroo and Kenma lived close to their hospital, so it didn’t take as long as it should have. Akaashi stayed back in the waiting room, while the two husbands were brought into the back immediately. Kuroo was getting more and more nervous by the second, but he had to stay calm for his husband’s sake. He hated seeing Kenma like this, how he wished he could be the one in the hospital bed right now instead of Kenma. The middle blocker kissed Kenma’s forehead gently as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

“Sorry for the wait, I had a patient giving me...trouble.” A familiar voice came. Kuroo looked up and saw, that standing in the doorway with a shocked expression was Yahaba Shigeru. “Shit.”

“Yahaba? O-Oi!” But Yahaba had dropped his chart and had taken off running, before he could answer Kuroo. The middle blocker tried to stop him, but could only watch as the nurse rushed out of the ER. “What the hell was that all about?”

“Tetsu, cuddles.” Kenma called out as a few of the ER nurses came to check on the husbands to see if everything was alright. 

“Uh right there, Kitten. I have no idea why he ran off. He was here a second ago and then he was gone.” Kuroo answered to all the nurses. 

“Alright then. Dr. Nijimura will be coming to talk to you, about how treatment will be going for the next few months, in a few minutes.” Yaku responded as he finished putting in an IV for a patient. 

“Thank you, Yaku-san. I’m nervous about this whole...cancer treatment.” The patient sighed as Yaku rubbed their shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. Dr. Nijimura is one of the best cancer doctors in-”

“YAKU!”

Yaku turned around when he heard his name being yelled to see the doors opening and Yabaha standing in the doorway, panting. “Yahaba, what’s going on? Why are you out of breath? Oi, can someone bring him water?”

“You...You need to head to the ER right now!”

“Why’s that?”

“Kenma’s in the ER.” Yabaha answered as Yaku blinked.

“Oi, what’s going on in here- OI YAKU WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Dr. Nijimura began to ask as he came up to the treatment room. But that was until Yaku rushed passed him, nearly knocking the cancer doctor over. The nurse didn’t stop when the doctor he was working with continued to call out to him. Yahaba wasn’t far behind him as the two rushed back to the ER.

“What’s wrong with him?” Yaku asked.

“I have no idea. I just saw him in the ER and rushed to come get you.” Yahaba answered as Yaku nodded.

“Move out of the way! Move, move, move!” Yaku called out the moment they arrived to the ER as Yahaba lead him into the room. Kuroo looked up the moment the former libero entered.

“Yaku?”

“What happened? Kenma what’s wrong?” Yaku asked while moving over to Kenma’s side and looking at his chart, thankfully one of the nurses did Yahaba’s job while he was away.

“I have no idea. I was at practice, but had that feeling, that something was off. So I had Akaashi go check on him. Something about a bad headache, blurred vision and something about pain on his right side?” Kuroo explained as Yaku nodded, before he turned to Yahaba.

“Get me an IV and a blood pressure cuff because someone didn’t take his blood pressure for some strange reason.” Yahaba nodded as he headed to get everything.

“What do you think it could be, Yaku?” Kuroo asked as the nurse shrugged.

“It could be anything.”

“Is this normal?”

“I don’t know. The doctor should be here any minute.” Yaku responded as Yahaba returned with the items and handing the cuff to the other nurse, while he started on the IV. But the look the former libero took on, when he finished taking the blood pressure didn’t look normal. “What? This can’t be right.”

“What’s wrong, Yaku-san?” Yahaba asked after he put the IV in. Yaku showed him what the blood pressure is. “Are you sure? Did you read it wrong?”

“I don’t know, but I’m concerned now.”

“Yaku, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked with concern in his voice. He needed answers!

“His blood pressure is concerning me. It’s pretty high and that isn’t a good thing. Especially during pregnancy. Yahaba, take it again while I page for Dr. Seth.” Stepping out of the room, the second nurse began to take the blood pressure once again. But once he was finished, his eyes widened when he noticed it had only gone up.

“Yaku! It’s gone up!”

“What? There’s no way it can keep going up like that in a matter of minutes!” Yaku responded while coming back in to look at the numbers. “Kenma, have you ever had blood pressure issues before?”

“Mmm...no. Not that I can think of, why? What’s going on?” Kenma asked as the two nurses looked each other.

“You’re having blood pressure problems right now, but stay calm. Dr. Seth should be arriving any minute now.” ‘ _ To be honest, I don’t think I’ve dealt with anything like this before. I’m starting to get nervous. _ ’ Yaku thought. He might have been a nurse for a couple of years now, but whatever was going on, he hasn’t experienced it before. He himself was starting to get nervous.

“Alright, I’m here! What’s going on?” Dr. Seth arrived thankfully in a matter of minutes and looked at the chart, that Yabaha handed to him.

“Blood pressure issues. It appears to keep going up. He’s also reported to have a bad headache, blurry vision and pain in the abdomen on the right side. Yahaba and I have both taken his blood pressure and it keeps going up.” Yaku explained as Dr. Seth looked at the chart, where the two had written down the blood pressure results. The doctor didn’t say anything as he took the cuff and placed it on Kenma’s arm.

Whatever was happening, Kuroo hoped this would go away or go down soon. He leaned his forehead against Kenma’s, who whined softly. Kenma didn’t like this, he wanted to be home relaxing with Minko and Minto. Waiting for Kuroo to return home from training and tell him what him and Bokuto did that day. He felt the pressure from his arm leave as Dr. Seth finished taking the blood pressure.

“This isn’t good. Preeclampsia, call the operating room and the neonatal intensive care unit.” The doctor announced as the two nurses nodded and rushed out of the room.

“O-Oi! What the hell is going on here! What’s this preeclampsia? Why is he going to the operating room and who the hell is this neonatal whatever care unit!?” Kuroo demanded to know as Dr. Seth looked back over his shoulder as he began to walk out. He turned back around and placed a hand on Kenma’s knee.

“Preeclampsia is high blood pressure that only takes place during pregnancy. Your husband’s, I assume, is getting higher and higher by the minutes ticking by. If it reaches the two hundred range, it can become highly dangerous. We are trying to lower it, but it keeps rising still. If this continues it can end fatal for the mother and the baby. There is only one cure to bring a safe and to this and that is: Delivering the baby.”   
  
“B-but,” Kenma slowly raised himself up. “I’m only thirty weeks, I still have two months left.”

“He’s right!” Kuroo agreed. “The due date is June 1st, not April 1st!”

“I can reassure you both that a baby delivered at thirty weeks can and will survive. That is why I have the neonatal intensive care unit being called at this moment, because your son is being born prematurely. The NICU is a special unit that takes care of babies, who are born early.” Dr. Seth explained as Kuroo sat down and looked at his husband.

Taiga was coming early and they couldn’t stop it. The middle blocker hugged his husband close as Dr. Seth called for updates and where they were on the emergency c-section. The former setter hugged Kuroo back as he began to feel tears threaten to spill over.

“It’ll be okay. Dr. Seth knows what he’s talking about and is going to make sure Taiga gets here safe.” Kuroo whispered as he felt the blond nod. “I love you so much, Kenma.”

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

* * *

“Hey hey hey! Guess who I brought for our waiting room entertainment!” Bokuto called out as he entered the waiting room with Eita, who he was just putting down. The moment Kuroo had left and texted Bokuto, that they would be heading to the hospital, the whole team had headed to the hospital. Bokuto also called Kuroo and Kenma’s parents and informed them what was going on, so they were also there.

“Mommy!” Eita exclaimed as he rushed over to Akaashi and hugged his legs.

“Hello Eita, did you have fun at school?” The former setter asked as the child nodded.

“Lots of fun! Me and Toto-chan looked at his new book he got and it had a lot of super cool pictures! And we played with clay and I tried to make Sparky,” The dog barked as he also said hello. “But I ran out of clay. And then we went outside to play and that’s when Daddy came and got me and now I’m here!”

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Why don’t you go say ‘ _ hello _ ’ to all your uncles while I talk to Daddy, okay?”

“Okay!” The child smiled as he looked to see who he could talk to first. “Uncle Iwa-chan!”

“Hey! Come here, kiddo!” Iwaizumi held his arms out as Eita rushed over and climbed into his lap. The child hugged Iwaizumi, who patted his head. “Yeah I missed you too, kiddo. Have you been good for Uncle Tooru and me?”

“Yup! I’ve been super good! Hi, Uncle Tooru!” Eita answered before he greeted Oikawa. The child crawled over to Oikawa and hugged him too.

“Hello Eita-chan! I’m so happy to hear you’ve been good for Mommy and Daddy.” The setter greeted as the child smiled up, while snuggling closer to him.

“Is my new baby cousin being good too?” The child asked. Recently Oikawa and Iwaizumi had announced, that they were expecting their first child in November and Eita was very excited about having a new little cousin, always asking if they’ve been good.

“Yeah, Peanut is doing good.” Iwaizumi answered as Eita again smiled, very happy to hear that. 

“Hajime, for the hundredth time. We are not calling our baby Peanut!” Oikawa pouted, while he crossed his arms. “We’re calling them Aka-chan!”

“And I keep saying it’s just a nickname until we find out the gender. What’s so bad about Peanut?” 

“I am not calling our baby a Peanut. You eat a peanut!”

“Tooru, it’s just referring on how small the baby is.” 

“I don’t care! We’re calling them Aka-chan!” Oikawa insisted while turning his head away from his husband, who dragged a hand over his face sighing deeply.

“Do we need to have this discussion right now?” Iwaizumi could already feel, that Oikawa was about to enter one of his infamous mood swings, that had started to get worse during the pregnancy. And he would love to avoid it.

“Yes! Because apparently you think it is okay to compare our child to something, that we eat.”

“Ugh, that is not what I meant.” The dark haired wing spiker groaned. “Fine! Okay. What about...I don’t know…Alien then?”

“Hajime!” The brown haired setter gasped in offense as he stared at his husband with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you’re saying our baby looks like an alien.”

“What? Ugh...That’s...You know what? Forget it!” Iwaizumi gave in with a deep sigh, which seemed to please Oikawa as he reached over to wrap his arms around his husband’s and snuggle close to him.

“Aka-chan it is~!”

“The last word on this has not been spoken.” Iwaizumi grudgingly said, but nonetheless threaded his fingers through his husband’s hair. All the while Eita blinked in confusion as he looked back and forth between his uncles, who still seemed to argue in a little bit more hushed voices now. But what was new? 

“Come here, Eita.” A voice came from behind as the child was lifted up and set in someone else’s lap. 

“Hi, Uncle Ushi! Is Toshi gonna be at the next game?” Eita smiled big when he saw Ushijima smiling at him.

“He is indeed. He’s very excited to come to the next game.”

“I’m excited to see Toshi again! I miss him.” Eita added, it’s been awhile since he had last seen Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi misses you too. I’ll let him know that you’re excited to see him again.” Ushijima said as he held his pinkie out as a promise.

“Okay!” The child smiled as he crossed his pinkie.

* * *

_ Operating room. Early afternoon. _

Everything happened so fast. One thing was happening after the other and the next thing Kuroo knew, he was was in scrubs and being lead into the operating room where Kenma was ready for the c-section. He sat close to Kenma, right by his head and rubbed his hands as he looked up to the clock. It was nearing one. Wow, so much time had already passed? What time did they even get here? He didn’t know. He looked down at Kenma, his eyes were closed and he was taking slow, deep breaths. They both were doing their best to stay calm, Kuroo especially did his best because he really did not want to freak out. Their son, who was supposed to be born on June 1st, was arriving ten weeks early. The middle blocker sighed as he leaned his forehead against Kenma’s, who opened his eyes up to see his husband staring at him.

They didn’t say a word to each other, only nuzzling against each other’s foreheads while they waited. 

A normal c-section usually took ten to fifteen minutes. But this took a lot less time, just a few minutes. How long were they in there? Kuroo didn’t know, but suddenly they heard the sound of a cry fill the room.

“It’s a boy!” Dr. Seth announced as the two husbands just stared in awe as they listened to their son,  _ their _ son’s cry! 

The doctor held their son up just over the covers and they gasped. Taiga was finally, actually here! Kuroo and Kenma both felt tears began to form in their eyes as they watched their son be handed to a nurse and rushed over to a table. Kuroo hugged Kenma as the two sobbed. They were finally parents!

“I love you so much, Kitten. So, so much. You know that right?” Kuroo sobbed as he kissed the blond’s lips.

“I-I love you too.” The former setter responded. 

“You’re a loud one for being so little, aren’t you?” They heard one of the nurses say as they stabled Taiga. For being as small as he is, he had a good pair of lungs!

“Just like his Father.” Yaku commented as he patted the middle blocker’s shoulder. “Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you, Yaku.” Kenma said as he looked up while smiling at the nurse. 

Kuroo hesitantly went up to where the group of nurses were, to try and see his son again. One nurse noticed and smiled up at him. 

“Congratulations, new Father.” She smiled as the other nurses nodded. Kuroo thanked them with a nod as he got to look at his son.

“Taiga.” Kuroo whispered, so little and already fighting for his life. “You can do it, buddy.”

One of the nurses took Kuroo’s picture with him standing next to the baby. He stayed by his son’s side as long as he could, before they had to leave and bring him to the NICU. As much as it pained to have to watch them roll him away, Kuroo understood. How else was Taiga supposed to get healthier if he had stayed out here without any of the equipment that was going to help him? But he couldn’t help but want to go and just cuddle him. In the future, he would get all the cuddles he’d want. But for now, Kenma was his focus. 

He walked back over to him where Yaku was giving a brief overview on what would happen during the next days and weeks. That he would soon be brought to recovery and that they would be able to see Taiga soon. 

“But for now, we’ve got this picture.” Kuroo showed Kenma the picture of their son.

“He’s perfect.”

* * *

_ Waiting room _

While Kenma was being moved to his recovery room, Kuroo had a group of people waiting for him. He walked to the waiting room, the picture of Taiga pulled up and a huge smile on his face, that gave basically gave everything away. He walked into the waiting room while pulling his mask off and looked at the group of people, that all where looking at him. The moment everyone saw Kuroo, they all stood up.

“How’s Kenma?” Kenma’s mother asked.

“How’s the baby?” Bokuto asked as Kuroo put his hands up to calm everyone down.

“Everyone calm down, calm down. Everyone is fine. But,” Kuroo responded as they started to let a sigh of relief out, but stopped when they heard the ‘but’. Kuroo held his phone up with the picture of a small baby on the screen. “Taiga has arrived to this world.”

It was silent at first before cheers could be heard through the room. Kuroo was hugged by so many people and some got a better look at the picture. Both Kuroo and Kenma’s mothers cried when they saw their new Grandson and Bokuto and the rest of the team hugged Kuroo. Eita, still very confused, looked up to Akaashi, who was looking at the picture.

“Mommy, what’s going on? I don’t get it.” The child asked as the former setter chuckled and picked his son up, while showing him the picture.

“Do you see the baby?” Akaashi asked while Eita nodded. “That’s Taiga, he was just born!”

The child gasped when he saw his new best friend (as he had proclaimed for the last few months) in the picture. “Taiga? Yay, Taiga’s here! Did you hear that Sparky?”

The dog responded with a bark while wagging his tail. 

“He weighs three pounds and is seventeen inches long. He’s going to be in the NICU for a while just until he’s all good to come home.” Kuroo explained after he received his phone back.

“When could that be?” Kuroo’s Mother asked.

“Depends. He could be in there for a few weeks, it could be a few months. We don’t know. But I do know one thing, he has got a good pair of lungs. Whoa, is he loud for being so little!”

“Well, look at who his Father is.” Oikawa commented with a giggle.

* * *

It was nearing the evening as late afternoon arrived. Kenma was fast asleep in his recovery room while Kuroo sat next to him, brushing the hairs out of his husband’s face. It’s been a long day for the both of them and Kenma deserved all the rest he wanted. Especially after today. Kuroo was also able to get in a small nap before he updated the rest of their friends and family who lived elsewhere; Lev was promising to update the former Nekoma team. For the rest of the day, him and Kenma received congratulations text messages and how they couldn’t wait to meet the little one.

A knock on the door made the middle blocker look up to see Yaku leaning against the door. The former libero entered and patted Kuroo’s back.

“How long has he been sleeping?”

“Probably since he got in here. He’s been sleeping for a long time I can tell you that.” Kuroo answered as they looked at the sleeping blond.

“He deserves it. You two went through hell today.”

“Tell me about it. Man, that was scary as hell.”

“I couldn’t imagine myself going through that and being able to stay calm like Kenma had. I’d be freaking out.” Yaku admitted as Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, I agree. I was freaking out on the  inside, but had to stay calm for him. But I think him staying calm is what probably made me stay calm.”

“I can imagine. I’m actually here to see if you wanted to see Taiga. He’s settled in and is stabled, but you won’t be able to hold him right away. Depending on how things go, maybe in a few days. It’ll depend. So how does that sound?” Yaku asked as the middle blocker looked to Kenma and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll let him rest a big longer.”

They went up a floor and past doors that read, ‘ _ Neonatal Intensive Care Unit _ ’, where the walls were decorated with colors and animals. Yaku lead him into a room, where incubators stood and machines making beeping sounds. Until the nurse lead him to a certain incubator that had the name ‘ _ Taiga _ ’ written on the front and covered up. Kuroo looked and smiled as he saw his son again, but this time cleaned. 

“Hey there buddy, it’s Daddy.” Kuroo called out softly as he watched Taiga move slightly and yawning. “Oi, you can’t be bored of me already. I just got a chill saying Daddy.”

“It’s a great feeling isn’t it?” Yaku asked as the middle blocker nodded smiling down at the little boy.

“Hey Taiga, Mama and I can’t wait to hold you soon. We love you so much, kiddo. You’ve got a lot of people, who love you already and they can’t wait to meet you. Did you say hi to Uncle Yaku?” Without realizing it, Yaku snapped a picture of Kuroo talking to Taiga and sent it over to Kenma. When the picture came in, the blond had just woken up from his long nap. 

“How precious.” Kenma smiled when he saw the picture. He immediately made that his new phone background.

* * *

_ One week later _

Time flew by fast when someone became a parent. The first week after Taiga’s birth was over in no time. Kenma was discharged just a few days after the birth and was resting as much as possible. But him and Kuroo were nervous and wanted to be at the hospital by their baby’s side. Then Yaku stepped in and told Kenma he needed to rest, to take a few days off before coming back to the hospital and reminded them, that he was there. Promising updates on how their baby was doing and how each day went. 

Just a few days after returning home; and Minko and Minto being very confused about where Kenma’s bump had go, they were at the hospital again for the first time since leaving. They were excited and nervous, because today they were going to hold Taiga for the first time! The husbands were beyond excited they had barely gotten any sleep last night.

They entered the NICU, washing their hands before Kuroo led Kenma to where their son was. Which really wasn’t that hard because he had small little tigers all around his incubator and a tiger plush that sat on top. A nurse greeted them as they walked up.

“I assume you’re this little guy’s parents, hm?” She asked with a soft smile as they nodded.

“Yes, we are. How has he been these last few days?” Kuroo asked as he set a small bag down.

“He’s being doing well, he loves to move and stretch and he loves being talked too.” She responded as they chuckled.

“He’s going to be a mini you, Tetsu.” Kenma commented as the middle blocker shrugged.

“We’ll see in the future.” Kuroo responded as the nurse chuckled.

“Well, I think someone is ready to be held for the first time. Who’s going first?” She asked as Kenma held his hand up. Kenma sat in the chair and unbuttoned the top of his shirt as the nurse picked the baby boy up, who was not happy about being moved while he was napping, and placed him against Kenma’s chest.

“I’ve got you, Taiga. I’ve got you.” Kenma shushed softly as the little boy began to calm down when he heard Kenma’s voice. “There you go, buddy.”

Kuroo smiled as he watched Kenma close his eyes while he held their son. The son they’ve waited to meet for so long, in his arms finally. 

“He’s going back to sleep.” Kenma chuckled as he looked down to see him already half asleep.

“Sleep is good. Enjoy it while you can kiddo.” Kuroo chuckled as Kenma just shook his head. 

The blond held their son for over an hour, before Taiga got handed to Kuroo. Kenma smiled seeing how his husband’s smile grew by the minute as their son slept against his chest.

“You’re a sleepy little guy, huh? You remind me of your cousin Eita, who loves to sleep. You two are going to be napping buddies, huh?”

“They might be in the future.” Kenma chuckled as Taiga gave a big yawn. 

“Oi, stop being bored of me. I’m trying to bond with you kiddo.”

“Looks like it’s too late, Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world Taiga (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ 
> 
> This chapter took such a long time to write because of the amount of research I had to do! If anyone doesn't know, I am a research type writer. I will research as much as possible to make sure everything is accurate as possible. But when it comes to medical terms, yeah no. It's not going to be 100% accurate. I did my best and I apologize if a lot of it is incorrect (￣▽￣*)ゞ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better and motivate me to get the next chapter out, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tokikurp) or [Tumblr](http://tokikurp.tumblr.com/) at TokiKurp ♡


	6. Chapter 6

_ June 1st _

For two months, they’d done nothing but worry about their son. For two months, Kenma hadn’t worked on a single game. For two months, Kuroo hadn’t left Japan for an overseas game. 

Their day would start like usually. Kuroo would get up at six and shower. Normally Kenma would still be asleep, but he started to get up when his husband did, so he could call the hospital to check up on Taiga. The blond would update the middle blocker on how their son had been doing during the night while they ate breakfast; then they would feed the cats and head off for the day. Kuroo had returned to training just a few weeks after Taiga had been born and it pained him to to do so. He wanted to be there for his son as much as possible, but he couldn’t. Thankfully Kenma was there to keep him updated. He’d usually send pictures of what Taiga was doing, which involved mainly sleeping. Sometimes he also sent videos. Those and the pictures helped Kuroo a lot to get through the day less worried. 

As for Kenma, his days were spent staying at Taiga’s side in the NICU. The blond rocked their son every chance he had and would talk about everyone, who were eager to meet him. About his grandparents, who couldn’t wait to spoil him. All his uncles, who were eager to teach him about volleyball. His godfather, who was over the moon about him already. His cousin, who couldn’t wait to meet his self proclaimed best friend. How so many people couldn’t wait to spoil him; Yaku was one of them already. Taiga had been moved to another incubator just a few weeks into his life. Now closer to the window, Kenma would sometimes show him what he could see outside and talk about it. 

In the late afternoon, Kuroo would leave training and head home to check up on Minko and Minto, before heading to the hospital. For the last few hours of visiting time, Kuroo would rock his son to give Kenma a small break. The middle blocker would always ask about how the little one’s day went and what he and mommy had been doing, before going on about his day. What he did at training and any funny stories that happened during that day; which usually involved Bokuto somehow.

But one of the hardest things to do was when they had to leave Taiga for the night. How much they hated leaving their baby behind; the first time they had to leave their son was the day Kenma had been discharged and neither of them had wanted to leave. The husbands would give their son a goodnight kiss each and say how much he meant to them. To have sweet dreams and to grow stronger fast, so they could take him home soon.

For sixty-one days, this was their life. 

When June 1st arrived, Kuroo and Kenma walked up to the NICU hand-in-hand. Kenma held a tote bag that was filled with clothes for their son, while Kuroo carried a carseat with black and gray designs. It was an exciting day for the both of them, because after sixty-one days, Taiga had been finally given the okay to be released from the hospital. They were more than excited about finally being able to bring their son home! But of course, they were nervous like any other new parents bringing their baby home for the first time. 

They walked into the NICU, greeting the nurses and some families they had befriended, and headed over to Taiga’s incubator. The husbands saw Yaku already standing beside it and looked to be talking with Taiga. 

“Are you working here today, Yaku?” Kenma asked as they came up. The nurse shook his head.

“No, I’m on break. I just came to see the little guy, before he goes home.” Yaku responded as he looked down at the baby. Kuroo and Kenma smiled as they looked at their son, who smiled the moment he saw his parents.

“Hey there, kiddo. You ready to go home?” Kuroo asked as Taiga smiled up at them. Now over two months old, Taiga’s was much bigger than he was at the moment of birth. His hair had grown out a bit and he had the one thing Kuroo had hoped for. Kenma’s golden eyes. 

“He’s ready as much as you two are.” The nurse chuckled. 

“Has he been weighed today?” Kenma asked as he poked his son’s nose, getting a giggle in response.

“Yup, this little guy now weighs nine pounds. They weighed him about an hour ago.” 

“To think he was three pounds when he was born,” Kuroo commented. “Now he’s nine.”

“They grow up fast. Next thing you know, he’ll be running around and playing.” Yaku commented as he handed a bag to Kenma, all the tiger related things in the bag that had been decorations for the incubator.

“What are you talking about? Taiga isn’t allowed to grow up.” Kuroo said as he gave the nurse a funny look. Kenma couldn’t help but shake his head. 

A nurse showed Kuroo how to buckle Taiga into his car seat. While another nurse talked to Kenma and giving him Taiga’s discharge papers, Kuroo was working on the car seat.

“To think something so simple can be so complicated.” The middle blocker groaned as he finally had buckled the baby in. “But you’re worth taking fifteen minutes figuring it out.” 

Taiga just blinked up at his Father. “Yeah me too, kiddo. I don’t get it either. Kitten, are you ready?”

Kenma nodded, but with hesitation. He was glad to finally be going home, but at the same time, he was nervous. Taiga was a premie and the blond was worried about what the future would contain. If there would be complications. How serious they would be and how it would affect his life. He looked at his son, smiling as Kuroo talked to him while he took the baby’s picture. Kenma felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yaku.

“Don’t worry. You two got this. If you’re unsure about something, call me. You also have Daichi and Suga’s numbers so especially call them if I can’t answer something.” Yaku reminded him as he gave the blond a pat on his back. “You two are going to do great.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kenma smiled as Kuroo stood up and picked the car seat up.

“We ready to head home? Because I sure am!” 

* * *

“Welcome home, Taiga!” Kuroo announced as they walked into their home. Finally, the family of three had arrived at their house and were ready to take on the future! Or at least the afternoon for the moment.

“Tetsu, I think he fell asleep.” Kenma looked as he noticed their son being fast asleep. The middle blocker looked to check.

“I swear this kid is going to sleep as much as Eita does.” Kuroo chuckled as he placed the car seat on the coffee table. Minko and Minto on the stairs looked at the strange thing their humans placed on the coffee table. What in the world was that?!

“Well he is a baby, all he’s going to do is sleep, eat and poop.” Kenma reminded as he sat down on the couch. 

“Eh, true.” Kuroo agreed as he sat down. As he did, Minko and Minto cautiously made their way over to them. “Oh look, here they come.”

Neither of the two husbands moved as their cats jumped onto the coffee table and looked at the car seat, sniffing the new object. Minto climbed over and stopped when he saw Taiga inside. Slowly, Minto stuck his head in and sniffed the sleeping baby. Minko noticed as well and also sniffed the baby before both cats let out a soft meow. 

“Cat approved, I guess.” The middle blocker chuckled as the cats nuzzled their heads against Taiga’s foot, the baby sightly moving at the feeling but not waking up. 

“Well that’s at least good.” Kenma chuckled as Kuroo took a picture and sent it to everyone.

_ [Received from Kuroo Tetsurou]: We haven’t even been home for five minutes and Minko and Minto are all over Taiga already! But thankfully, they approve of him!! Now all Taiga needs to do is wake up so he can meet his pets. _

* * *

Night arrived a lot quicker than they expected. The afternoon seemed to have gone by in the blink of an eye and the next thing they knew, Kenma was ordering dinner for them. Kuroo made Taiga’s first bottle and well, let’s just say he had to do it a few times to get it right. Thank goodness they had the internet! But there was one thing they weren’t prepared for, Taiga’s loud burp. While the middle blocker picked up their dishes, the blond burped their son and boy did he let out a loud burp! So loud that Kuroo heard it from the kitchen. The middle blocker came in and saw Kenma giggle as he moved their son back into his arms.

“You are just like your Father. Letting out loud burps after you eat.” Kenma cooed as Taiga smiled at him. Kuroo smiled as he watched those two interact. Seeing the love in Kenma’s eyes just made him love his husband so much more. 

Their first night with their son was an exciting thing to happen, but being honest with themselves, they were also scared. They were scared about not knowing what Taiga needed, because he couldn’t tell them. Was he hot or was he cold? Did he need a bottle or a diaper change? Or did he just need to be rocked back to sleep? 

While Kuroo changed Taiga into a new outfit, Kenma made a quick call to Suga; who was just finishing up bathing the twins.

“ _ Daichi and I were the same way when we brought Toru and Akira home- Toru dear hold your arms up. _ ” 

“But how did you two know what to do?”

“ _ We didn’t. I was checking everything, like: Do they have a full diaper? Okay, no. I put my pinkie in their mouth to see if they were hungry. By the time they were about two months old, Daichi and I could tell by their cry what they need. You see with Toru, when he was hungry, his cry could be higher compared to when he needed a diaper change. It was the same with Akira, her pitch for her hunger was different than the one for a diaper change. _ ” Suga explained as Kenma looked out of the bathroom and into their room, Kuroo leaning against the bed while Taiga let out a yawn.

“So we just have to check? But what if it’s neither of those things?”

“ _Then you just rock him. Maybe have a thin blanket on him for now, but don’t cover him all the way up. I’d say about up to his waist, but no more than that._ ”

“I think we have one, I need to check.” Kenma thought as he headed toward Taiga’s nursery.

“ _ If not then I can send one with Daichi when Kuroo returns to training. We have far too many and my kids end up picking a favorite. _ ” Suga chuckled as he let out a small groan, sounds like he was picking up Toru.

“Then again you have three kids, Suga.”

“ _ True. Very true. We’re already thinking about number four. _ ”

“...How old is Maemi?” 

“ _ Nine months, but we’re thinking about it. It won’t happen right away. _ ”

“ _ I’m a big help with Mimi! _ ” Kenma heard Toru say.

“ _ Yes, you are a big help with Mimi while Daddy is at work. _ ” Suga agreed as the blond heard the child giggle. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you for the advice, Suga. That helps me a little.” The former setter thanked.

“ _ It’s no problem, Kenma. Call if you need any other advice, Daichi and I will be happy to give you as much as you need! _ ”

“Thank you, I will.”

“ _ Bye Uncle Kenma! _ ”

“Bye Toru. Have a good night.”

“ _ I will! _ ” Kenma hung up and sighed softly as he looked for a thin blanket for Taiga. Suga’s advice made him feel a little better, but he was still nervous. Even if the former Karasuno setter had reassured him that nothing was going to happen, he probably would still feel nervous. 

‘ _ It’s only the first night. Things will get better. Like Suga said, we’ll learn what’s wrong. _ ’ He told himself as he returned to the bedroom, where he stopped in the door to smile at the picture in front of him. Kuroo had Taiga in his arms and was swaying from side to side. The middle blocker wasn’t paying attention to anything around him, just looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Quickly pulling out his phone, Kenma snapped a picture before walking back into the room.

“Is he asleep?” Kenma whispered as Kuroo looked up and nodded.

“Yeah. He just went to sleep a few minutes ago.” The middle blocker responded in a soft voice. The two looked at their sleeping son, who seemed so peaceful as he slept in his Father’s arm and held onto the middle blocker’s finger. “He’s got a grip too.”

“He doesn’t want you to go anywhere.” 

“Well, I have to go to bed too, so sorry, kiddo.” Kuroo chuckled as he kissed Taiga’s forehead. “He’s going to be pissed when I put him down.”

That wasn’t the case as Taiga stayed asleep as he was placed into his bassinet. Kuroo and Kenma didn’t find that much sleep though. They tried to sleep, but just stared at the bassinet right next to their bed. Watching for any movements Taiga made or any sounds. Minko and Minto on the other hand, were fast asleep and in Kuroo’s spot. But he didn’t mind, he actually didn’t realize his cats were there, because he was too focused on Taiga. How strange their humans were acting, because of this tiny human.

But sleep somehow won them over, because the next thing the two husbands knew, they were jerked awake from their sleep because of Taiga’s cry. Kenma, the closest to the bassinet, sat up and picked the baby up.

“Oh it’s alright, Taiga. It’s alright.” Kenma shushed as Taiga slowly began to calm down, but still let out a small whimper type cry. 

“Alright kiddo, what’s up?” Kuroo asked as he turned on one of the lamps, while the blonde began to check his diaper. 

“No diaper change.” The mumbled as he stuck his pinkie in Taiga’s mouth. Kuroo blinked at that. “He needs a bottle, Tetsu.”

“...Okay. Uh where did you learn that? The pinkie?”

“Suga.”

“Gotcha. Alright be back in a flash.” Kuroo nodded as he got out of bed and headed downstairs. Minko and Minto woke up, because of Taiga and crawled over to check on the tiny human. Minko stared at him, while Minto sniffed Taiga’s head.

“I know you’re hungry, Taiga. Daddy is getting you something eat, don’t cry. Look, Minko and Minto don’t want you to cry.” Kenma cooed as Minko rubbed his head against Taiga’s foot to calm him down, while Minto meowed softly. 

“Alright, kiddo. I’m back, I’m back.” Kuroo announced just a few minutes later as he returned with the bottles. “Here, Kitten.”

“Okay, Taiga. Daddy’s back.”

“Enjoy your midnight snack.” Kuroo grabbed his phone and texted Daichi, saying they’re officially up for the first night. (Daichi chuckled. He knew those nights oh too well.)

“There we go.” Kenma smiled as Taiga took the head of the bottle into his mouth and started to eat. 

“Now let’s see if he burps as loud as he did earlier.” The middle blocker chuckled.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

The cats agreed too.

Taiga finished eating and he let out a loud burp like before. After that he went right back to sleep. The moment Kenma brought him back down from his shoulder and into his arms, they saw he had already fallen asleep. They couldn’t help but chuckle, Kuroo making the comment how he would hopefully be an easy baby. Kenma looked at him with a very unimpressed look.

* * *

_ June 10th _

“Are you ready to meet Uncle Bo and Uncle Keiji and cousin Eita, Taiga?” The baby smiled up at Kenma as the former setter dressed the little boy. It was a big day as Taiga would be meeting his godfather, that being Bokuto, Akaashi and Eita for the first time. It had just been over a little two weeks since Taiga had come home from the hospital and in those two weeks, he’d had some visitors. 

The first being his grandparents, who had brought two bags full of clothes, toys and blankets. Both his grandmothers had cried, when they had held him for the first time, repeating over and over how much they loved him and had been very eager to see him. His grandfathers had been overjoyed to meet him and had been calmer compared to their wives. But the moment Kuroo’s mother had seen her grandson, she was reminded of how it had been to hold her own son as a baby. Saying how much Taiga looked like Kuroo, but making the note of Kenma’s eyes.

Other visitors had been Yaku and Lev, who had stopped by to check on the family and for Lev to meet his nephew. At first, Kenma had been a little nervous about Lev holding his son, but was surprised by how much Taiga really loved Lev! All he did was smile at the white haired man and even let out a few small coos. Lev had been surprised too, because he’d thought Taiga wouldn’t like him, but was surprised to see his new nephew already loving him.

“Alright, there and ready to meet them.” Kenma announced as he finished. Taiga smiled again; everyone noting how he was such a smiley baby, while Kenma picked him up. “I know cousin Eita has been very eager to meet you. He’s going to be so happy when he sees you.”

“I facetimed with bro last night and he said Eita has done nothing but ask when they were coming to see us.” Kuroo spoke as Kenma came down the stairs.

“Well Eita has said that Taiga is going to be his best friend so I can image how excited he is.” The blond chuckled as he stepped off the last step and smiled at Kuroo. Without word, the middle blocker kissed his husband on the lips and their son’s forehead.

“I love you two so much. You’re truly amazing, Kitten.” Kuroo spoke. At first, Kenma blinked, but then blushed and looked away. “I’m being serious. You’re amazing. You went through so many changes and then Taiga coming early. You stopped your life to be by his side. You stopped doing what you loved to the most to care for our son. Kenma, you’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit.”

Kenma stood there, not knowing what to say but he looked up at Kuroo and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Tetsu. But you need some credit too.”

“Yeah, but not as much as you.” Kuroo chuckled as they heard the door open.

“HEY, HEY, HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it, y’all! Kuroo and Kenma’s story is in the books and now everyone can wait until June 10th to see Eita meeting his new baby cousin! So now, what happens next? 
> 
> Well a few people have asked about the next installment and well y’all, you get to pick! Go to this link ( http://www.strawpoll.me/12450322 ) and vote! I believe you can vote multiply times and vote for multiple pairs. I myself have already voted for all four because well...I want to write them all _(:3/ I have four couples, two- actually three who have been asked about and one who has not been asked about. Now I will announce who the winner is sometime in April! I will probably announcing the winner in one of the Tiny!Semi oneshots, now that doesn’t mean I will work on the next story right away because…
> 
> This comes to an exciting announcement I have been waiting to make for MONTHS! I am excited to announce a HUGE project that will be coming soon! It is a fantasy AU called The Wizard’s Dragon! I hope y’all will read it because it’s going to be a long one. Don’t worry, Tiny!Semi will get updated three times a month as usual. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you soon! (Well if your read my Tiny!Semi series then I'll see you tomorrow :P)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡
> 
> PS! Because I don't know where to put this above; thank you everyone who has been here since the beginning of Little Kitten Paws. You're support and encouragement and screams because of chapter four (ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ) I was so scared to write this, but now, I no longer have that fear. I thank every single one of you from the bottom of my heart! I feel so bless to have amazing readers like you (*¯ ³¯*)♡

**Author's Note:**

> And at popular demand, KuroKen get their own spinoff! Thank you everyone for your input, and patience, I am happy to announce that this fanfic is a GO!
> 
> A BIG thank you to Lina (Sound_Of_Inspiration) for helping me with the smut part! THANK YOU LINA (*´▽`*)♡
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! REALLY makes my day! Thank you for reading and I will see you very soon with the next chapter! 
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is TokiKurp!


End file.
